Possessed
by Vampire's-Scarlet-Moon-Lover
Summary: Miki was a normal girl up until three years ago. Now she has lost all of her memories and is possessed by a demon who has lost her memories as well. She is given to Yusuke and the team to protect. Can they protect her from the people trying to kill her?
1. Chapter 1

I was pacing around, unable to stand still. I twiddled my thumbs, pulled at my fingers, and cracked my knuckles. Nothing worked. I felt butterflies dancing in my stomach, into my chest and up my throat. They were making me gag. The dream I had last night gave me the worse stage fright when I thought of meeting my new protectors. I was quite proud of myself. I had memorized their four names and faces, something I was very bad at, but now all their faces bled together and I couldn't remember any names. Damn that King. I was perfectly content with my new body guards until that king told me what they have done over the years. I had known nothing that they had done. A curse for living under a rock. The thought still sends shivers down my spine. I couldn't think why. I knew men who have done much worse. Maybe it was the fact that they were human, like me, but also something completely different. I could hear the prince's voice, muffled through the door. God what was taking so long? Couldn't I just come out, say hello and then leave. Despite what the king thinks I really didn't need them. She wouldn't allow anything to happen to me, not while her life still is so dependent on mine. I was so wrapped up in my thoughts that I jumped at the sound of my own name. "The lady of the Night." The little prince called again, a question in his voice. I took a deep breath and slipped through the door, my hands shaking on the handle. I put on my well practiced poker face as I felt five pairs of eyes fall on me. The kimono they put me in was so strange to me. I gripped it at my sides, trying hard to keep my knuckles from going white.

"Hello." I said sharply. While living under my rock I was able to learn different languages, Japanese was my favorite. It gave me a little comfort knowing that I could understand them and they could understand me. One of the four standing across from the prince started to walk toward me. I froze. Long red hair, green eyes, and a very cute boyish face. Kurama was his name. I prayed that was his name. He took my hand in his and bowed.

"It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Kurama." he said. He had a very velvety voice, very calm.

"The pleasure is mine Mr. Kurama." I responded back to him just as calmly. He stood up straight and took his hand gracefully from mine. I let it drop limply to my side. He gave me a warm smile. I tried to smile back but it was a terrible attempt and I failed miserably. She churned my stomach, and I tried to hold back the discomfort from reaching my face and giving me away. 'Demon.' she whispered in my ear. Two more men walked up to me. The first one to reach me was another red head. His hair was... I guessed curly. Curly would work. He was tall and built like a house. He was intimidating until I heard him speak.

"Hiya. I'm Kuwabara. Nice to meet you Miss Night." he patted my shoulder with his bear like hands. The other hand was rubbing under his nose. Though I would never say it to his face, I have to say, he sounded and looked like an idiot. This new feeling in my gut told me that she agreed. I nodded my head at him.

"Nice to meet you too. Mr. Kuwabara." my response thankfully gave me my freedom as he let his hand drop. The black haired boy pushed him out of the way, giving me an idiotic grin. "Yusuke?" I guessed. His smile dropped and they all gave me a confusing look.

"How did you know that?" he asked. I shrugged. I was panicking; no I was way beyond panicking. I took a deep breath.

"The prince gave me your names before he introduced me. I just used process of elimination to guess who you were. I got lucky picking he right name." I lied. Despite myself I think I did a good job with this lie. The smile returned to his face so it must have worked. "So my final guess is that that is Hiei." I said pointing to the very short man still standing by the desk. I didn't think it was possible but I finally found someone that wasn't at least three heads above me.

"Yes, that's Hiei." Kurama answered. Hiei looked at us and Kurama nodded him over. He just gave us a face.

_'Brat who does he think he is?! Ignoring us like this is an insult! I think we should kill him.'_ she hissed in my ear.

"Well no one care what you think so shut up." I rolled my eyes.

"Huh?" Kuwabara's voice asked.

"Did I say that out loud?" My voice broke. I could feel my cheeks turning bright red. All four of them nodded, then to make it worse the prince started to chuckle.

"What was that?" Hiei asked. His voice was rough and aloof, but there was defiantly curiosity.

"Well you see..." I began. How do I explain this? I turned away from them completely. I hid my face in my hands. Their stares on my back were like lasers. I didn't even hear him coming, but I heard his voice, closer now asking me.

"Well we see what?" he asked annoyed. I felt something moving my hair. His breath?

"She is possessed by the true lady of the Night." The prince said, saving me from being burned alive by their stares.

"Really?" Kurama asked truly intrigued. She was laughing at me, **at me. **It's all her fault and she as laughing at me. I completely blocked out the conversation behind me. No doubt it was about her.

"What's so funny?!" I whisper-screamed at myself. _'You're so embarrassed!' _she told me through her laugh. "Well you make me look like an idiot!" I told her through my grinding teeth. _'Than don't respond.' _her tone was suddenly serious. _'Always remember you got us into this mess. Not me.' _and with that she disappeared into the depths of my mind. "Come back!" I yelled. Everyone started again. I turned to face them. Hiei was closer than I thought originally thought. He backed away quickly but for a brief moment I could smell him. He smelt good, really good actually. I couldn't explain it. He had two sure inches on me but I felt tall around him. The prince continued to explain and they turned their gazes back to him. Hiei looked a lot stronger up close than he did from a distance. _'You like him.' she whispered. _

"Shut up." I whispered back. "I do not, and didn't you say you wanted to kill him a few seconds ago?" I turned back into conversation in front of me. Everyone looked like they were in disbelief. No doubt they had just heard the part of my life where I died horrifically and still manage to get away as a corpse. I sighed.

"I think I can tell the rest, in time. No need to give them heart attacks." I interrupted. "Can I have the keys to the place you got me? Then we can call this a day." I continued. I put one hand out in front of me and wrapped my other arm around my stomach. I put my best defiant face on. What was I doing? The prince was taken aback.

"Alright." He answered hesitantly. He took the keys out but didn't give them to me he gave them to Kurama. _'Jerk!' _she yelled. It hurt my ears.

"She's in your care now." the prince said. The door opened behind us. Kurama shrugged behind him. Yuske and Kuwabara followed behind him. Hiei stared at me and I stared back. He followed behind everyone quickly, catching up to them in no time. I stayed. I wanted so badly to glare at the prince but instead I glared at the floor. I walked stiffly behind everyone as we all got ready to head to the human world.

We had to stop at three different houses. First was Kurama's, since his mom wasn't home. He packed some clothes and left a note for his mom saying he was going camping with some friends. Then we went to Kuwabara's house. It took him an HOUR to convince his sister that he wasn't going to get himself killed. We all waited outside. I was still in the kimono and people were staring. When we all reached Yusuke's house I was on my last nerve. That's when Botan and another girl came running at me. Botan handed me a plastic bag and I looked inside. A smile ran across my face, it was clothes. Normal clothes. I thought I might cry.

"HI I'm Keiko." the girl said.

"Hi." I said back, still staring at my clothes.

"You'll be able to change at my house." Keiko said warmly.

"Thanks." I sighed. She started walking down the street and I followed eagerly. Her house wasn't far away but I really wasn't paying attention. Her house looked similar to Yusuke's. She led me inside, past a shop and a living room, then up a flight of stairs to her room. It was small, with only a bed and a desk. She stayed in the doorway as I walking it.

"When you're done, just put the kimono in the bag. I promised Botan I would look after it until you needed it again." She said warmly.

"Thanks." I said. My voice was dry. She giggled and closed the door behind her. I put the bag on the bed and proceeded to tear it apart. Inside there were a pair of dark blue jeans, a black belt, and a short sleeve shirt, also black. I was in such a rush that I made silly mistakes taking off the Kimono. It took longer than it should have. When I finally had my new clothes on I messily folded the stupid kimono and shoved it into the bag. I opened the door and looked around but I couldn't find Keiko. Wow, I remembered her name.

"Keiko?" I called.

"Right here." She said. In one hand was a pair of converse sneakers a pair of socks sticking out. In the other hand was a toothbrush and some soap. I took the things from her hands in exchange for my kimono.

"The bathrooms right here." She said pointing to the door next to her. "I thought maybe you would like to clean up." I could feel my cheeks turning slightly red.

"Thanks." I said quietly stepping into the bathroom. She closed the door for me and I heard her walk down the hall. First things first, I cracked my neck, my toes, and my knuckle. I sat down and pulled on the socks, wiggling my toes up in the air. I rolled my ankles around one more time before putting on the converse. I stood and looked in the mirror, the first time in 5 months. I fiddled around with my pin straight hair. All the red die I had put in it last year was gone, revealing my light brown hair. My eyes had turned green even though they were blue. The only flaw was that they had dark rings beneath them. My skin was pale white and all the black made it shine. _'Wow...' _she whispered. After a few more minutes of staring at myself I washed my face. It felt surprisingly good and my skiing felt clean. Then I brushed my teeth, twice. When I felt ready I stepped outside and looked around. Keiko wasn't there. I heard yelling outside and flew down her hallway, down her steps, passed the shop and out the door. Keiko was yelling at Yusuke for touching her butt. EW, pervert.

"Um Keiko?" I interrupted.

"Yeah?" She turned to me and smiled, though it was strained. She looked furious. I held up the toothbrush and soap that I had taken from her bathroom.

"What should I do with these?" I asked quietly.

"Oh you can keep them." while I distracted her Yusuke tried to make a break for it, but she caught him. Was he cowering? Keiko gave him a slap in the face that sent him flying. I winced for him.

"You can but your things in my bag." Kurama said reaching out for them.

"That would be great actually." I looked around and aside from Hiei I was the only one without a bag. I noticed something off, something missing. Kurama opened his band and reached for my things. I gave them to him still trying to figure out what was missing. Then I noticed we were missing a certain blue haired someone.

"Where's Botan?"

"She left. She said she had something important to do." The idi- I mean Kuwabara answered.

"Oh." I said stepping off the cement step in front of Keiko's door. I looked up to see the sky was pink, which meant the sun was setting. I groaned. We still had to get to the apartment. I must have had a disappointed look on my face because Kurama touched my shoulder.

"Don't worry," he told me. "The apartment isn't that far." He stepped to the side and I stepped in front of him. He put his hand between me should blades, not really touching me, but guiding me to the apartment. Hiei followed us, his hands in his pockets. He looked bored out of his mind.

"Hiei?" I asked keeping my gaze on him as I walked along side Kurama. He didn't give me any response so I continued. "If you want you can leave you can. I don't want to be doing this either." Even though I almost tripped on my own two feet, having Kurama catch me luckily, I never took my eyes off him. He gave me one short glance and then completely turned his head the other way. That pissed her off immensely. I turned my face forward, closed my eyes and took deep breaths. My hands were balling up into fists.

"Is something wrong?" Kurama asked concerned. We were halfway down the block and Kuwabara and Yusuke were running to catch up to us. Keiko was still screaming.

"I'm fine." my voice was rough, harsh and cold. It was her voice. She wanted so badly to take over the body and rip him to shreds. It was hard to keep her under control. My breathing became more and more labored. Kurama was now touching my back, I could feel his gaze on my face. I let the annoyance and pain show on my face despite my best efforts. I could feel her seeping into my eyes and finger tips so I did the one thing I could do at this point. I raised my hand and bit my finger. I bit harder than I intended and my finger started to bleed. Kurama came to a full stop and Yusuke and Kuwabara finally caught up to us.

"Are you okay?" Yusuke asked. His voice was a little airy. I took a good look at my finger.

"I'm fine." I said nonchalantly, using my voice. Hiei hadn't stopped walking, so I stuck my finger in my mouth, sucked on the blood and followed him.

"We should wrap that up." Kuwabara said. The three of them were trailing behind me. I put up my free hand in protest and glared at them.

"I don't need it." I said and walked a little faster ahead of them. We spent the next 15 minutes in silence. Sucking on my finger gave me a good excuse not to talk for a while. I stopped sucking when I couldn't get anymore blood out of my finger. I wiped it on my pants and took a look at it. She was taking care of it. There was nothing left but deep bite marks now. Hiei stopped, and I looked at him, my hand falling to my side. He didn't start walking again till I was at his side. He kept with my pace, though I'm sure it was too slow for him. Everyone tensed behind me. I looked around trying to find a sign of danger but couldn't.

"Why did you do that?" Hiei asked. His voice had changed from the fist time I heard him speak. It was a lot smoother. I looked at him but he still refused to look at me.

"Him?" I was so involved analyzing his facial movements and his tone that I missed the question.

"What made you bite your finger?" He asked again. My eyes widened. The three behind us seemed to tense even more, but it wasn't from danger, they wanted to know my answer to. I faced forward.

"When she gets too angry she tries to take over." I began. "The only way to stop her is to hurt myself. It distracts her." no need to go into detail.

"What was she angry at?" he asked. He didn't move his head but I could feel his gaze on me. I turned my face slightly to see he was looking out the corner of his eye.

"You sweetheart." She answered coldly; I quickly covered my moth and looked away. He turned his head a fraction of an inch.

"I see." He said nonchalantly. The sun was almost completely gone, the street lights coming on. He looked me over once, or at least I thought he did, and then started on his faster pace again. I looked behind me and they all instantly turned their gazes in other directions. I almost ran right into Hiei, he stopped short in front of a building.

"This is it." Kurama said. He used one of his keys to open the main door and we all stepped inside.

**END OF CHAPTER ONE**


	2. Chapter 2

(Hello! This is chapter 2 of my story possessed. I have looked this over so it should be a little better off then chapter 1)

The apartment was bigger than I thought. It had a living room, a kitchen with a kitchen table for four, and three bedrooms. A wall separated the living room from the kitchen. Unfortunately there was only one bathroom as far as I could see looking down the hall. Hiei had already taken his perch in on the window seat. He put one foot up placing one arm on top of it. Kurama walked down the hallway into one of the rooms. He walked into the other room without his duffel bag and then walked towards me.

"Are you hungry?" he asked warmly. Kuwabara and Yusuke must have walked behind me as I was making my surveillance of the room.

"I'm starving!" Kuwabara yelled behind me. I jumped and covered my ears. The three of them laughed. I quickly let my arms fall glaring at them individually. It was hard, they were giants compared to me.

"I'll go the supermarket and pick up some things." He turned to the door and Yusuke and Kuwabara walked passed me to the room Kurama looked in. "There are two beds in there so you two will have to share." Kurama yelled before closing the door behind him. I thought I heard them groan. I turned to the last room at the beginning of the hall. The thud of the bags made me jump as I stepped inside. I didn't know what to expect but it wasn't this. To the left of the room was a bed, a very large bed. It could fit two people easily, maybe even three. There was an off white canopy, the same color as the comforter. On the back wall there was a large window with drapes, still the same off white color. To the left was a desk with a large mirror sitting on top. It was a dark brown wood that matched the wood of the bed frame. On the same wall but closer to the window was a door. A closet most likely. I walked over and opened it. To my surprise it was filled with clothes. My eyes widened and it felt my jaw drop. Did they expect me to need so many clothes? The closet was wide and it was a walk in. Every wall was covered in clothes except for one self which had bedding.

"What are you starring at?" Hiei asked, I jumped, which I had been doing a lot lately. I defiantly needed to work on that. I must have left my door open; he was leaning against my door frame.

"This monster they call a closet." I said coldly, slamming the closet door shut. I walked over to him to kick him out. His expression was still the aloof one from this morning. I opened my mouth to talk but was stopped by the arguing down the hall. His eyes never left my face but my eyes flickered to the door. I took a step closer to get out of my room but he didn't move. I took a deep breath, stupid on my part. His smell invaded my head. I closed my eyes and then tried to figure out what his smell was. The voices down the hall got louder, breaking my concentration. I opened my eyes and tried to squeeze myself between him and the door. Being as sickly thin as I was finally came in handy. I did my best not to touch him but my ice cold hand brushed against his, I think I made him flinch. At least I was still able to do that. Our hands touching reminded me of Kurama's hello this morning. I must have been so tense that warmth actually reached my corpse like fingers. I stood in the doorway of Yusuke and Kuwabara's room, my arms crossed over my chest.

"What are you screaming about?!" I screeched over their voices. It hurt my throat.

"Yusuke is trying to steal my bed!" Kuwabara yelled glaring at Yusuke. Yusuke glared back.

"Your bed?!" I got here first!" Yusuke yelled back. I rolled my eyes, my fingers curling around my scrawny arms. I could feel everyone growing tense in the room. "I'm thinking of a number one through twenty." I hissed. They both looked at me, their hatred turning to curiosity. "Yusuke?" I looked at him, annoyance in my eyes.

"Ten...?" he blurted out. I turned my attention to Kuwabara, ignoring Yusuke's stare.

"Fourteen." he said his voice cracking. I smiled, relaxing my fingers.

"My number was thirteen. Kuwabara gets the bed." I turned and Kuwabara started to gloat. "No arguing." I yelled walking into my room. Hiei wasn't in my doorway; I took it as a good sign. I kept my eyes on the ground as I sat on my bed and took my shoes off clumsily. I leaned back, it was soft and warm. I stretched all the kinks out of my back; it was cracking, audibly, in many different places. I rolled to my side, curling up into a ball, opening my eyes slightly. My door was still open. Damn. I didn't want to get up. It took me a few minutes to convince myself I had to. I let one leg drop to the floor when I heard something move. I froze.

"Don't bother." the voice came from the closet, Hiei's voice. "I'll close the door on my way out." I propped myself up on one elbow and looked over my shoulder. Hiei was closing my closet door.

"Wh-what?" I stammered. He walked past me to the door and half shut it. He turned his face to me, showing no emotion.

"You're right. Your closet is huge." he closed the door behind him and left me in awe. I starred at the door for five more minutes, not moving until my arm gave out under me. I curled back up into my ball. My head felt suddenly heavy on the fluffy comforter. I swear I blinked but then I felt someone shaking me gently.

"My lady." the voice called. It was hard for me to open my eyes. Everything was blurry, and I blinked my eyes repeatedly. Kurama was leaning over me, his hand gently on my shoulder. "I've brought dinner."

"Oh okay." I said groggily. He smiled and walked out of my room. I rubbed my eyes and took one quick look in the mirror. Kurama had closed the door behind him thankfully. My hair wasn't that bad but my shirt was a mess and my bra was sinking into my chest. It hurt. I quickly fixed them; finger brushed my hair and stepped outside my room. My sense of smell was finally coming back to me. I didn't even notice how hungry I was till I smelled the food. I almost doubled over from hunger pain. I stumbled over to the table and took a seat across from Yusuke. I folded my arms on the table and rested my chin on them.

"How long was I out?" I asked; sleep still thick in my voice.

"About an hour." Hiei called from the living room.

"Oh." I said surprised. I usually had a hard time falling asleep at three in the morning. I must have been exhausted.

"I hope you don't mind that I woke you up. I thought it would be best to get some food in you." Kurama said as he poured what looked like stew into bowls. He walked over with one for me and then went back to get two more bowls for Yusuke and Kuwabara.

"It took you long enough!" Kuwabara yelled. "I thought I was going to starve." He said. He already had a spoonful of food up to his mouth. Kurama ignored him as he gave a bowl to Hiei in the living room. When he came back I didn't answer his originally statement. I was already half done with my first bowl. Kurama didn't even start to eat when I stood to get a second helping.

"You must have been really hungry." Yusuke chuckled.

"Starving." I said in between bites. I wasn't even sitting at the table. "This is really good." I added as I sat back at the table next to Kurama.

"Thank you." Kurama said. His table manners were much better than mine. As of now I didn't care. I ate my second bowl and leaned back in my seat. The food was finally taking effect and filling me up.

"I needed that." I sighed. Hiei came from the living room and I followed him with my eyes. He took my bowl with is free hand and placed both of our bowls into the kitchen sink.

"Thanks." I whispered. He didn't even look at me as he left again. My forehead creased. "Does he have a problem with me?" I meant to ask myself but instead it came out.

"Nah. Shorty's like that to everyone." Kuwabara answered. They all had finished now.

"Who's going to do the dishes?" Yusuke asked. Both he and Kuwabara had a look on their faces like they would rather die than do dishes. Were they going to let Kurama do it?

"I'll do it." I blurted out. They all looked at me. "What?" I asked confused.

"You don't have to. I'll do it." Kurama said, reaching for Yusuke's bowl. I quickly grabbed Yusuke's bowl and stared at Kurama.

"I know how to wash dishes." I said sternly. Kurama nodded. I piled the three bowls up on top of each other. I put them in the sink and searched through the cabinets for tupperware. I found some under the sink and put that in the sink to. I put a dab of soap on the sponge and washed the smelly tupperware. I put my hand out to reach for a towel and Kurama placed it gently in my hands. I didn't look up at him. I dried the tupperware and put the left-over stew in it. There wasn't much left, but someone could have it for breakfast. Kurama took it from me and put it in the fridge. He left and I heard the TV turn on. Yusuke, Kuwabara and Kurama watched TV, flicking through the channels. Hiei was still starring out the window, in the same position he was in earlier. I washed the rest of the dishes, even the pot. I suddenly felt very sleepy again. I dried my hands, leaving the dishes to air dry in the strainer. I looked at the clock. It was **only** seven thirty. I could stay awake a little longer. Yusuke and Kuwabara were sitting on the edge of the couch, completely involved in the program. Kurama was sitting on the love seat by himself. He moved over to make room for me. I sat cautiously next to him, putting my feet up on the cushion and wrapping my arms around my knees. I pretended to watch the TV but I was really watching Hiei. What was he looking at? My vision was getting blurry. I had to constantly refocus my eyes. Then he looked at me. I could feel my body stiffen. I couldn't stand to look at him anymore. I turned my head and rested my cheek on my knees. I felt like a stalker, even still it felt like **he **was scrutinizing **me**. Taking every movement I made and analyzing it till there was nothing left. It made me feel like I was doing something wrong. I concentrated on the game playing on the TV. I finally noticed that they were watching soccer. Who knew the Japanese watched soccer. I could watch soccer; it was the only sport I could watch. I closed my eyes and in a few minutes I fell asleep, again. It was strange. I knew I was asleep, and yet I still could hear what was going around me. Kurama must have known I had fallen asleep because Yusuke and Kuwabara yelled, most likely at a goal, and he quickly shushed them.

"Sorry." I heard someone whisper. Yusuke maybe. I heard the remote click as it was taken off the table and the TV's volume was lowered.

"Why are we protecting her?" I heard Hiei call from across the room. Annoyance ran all through his voice. I knew it, I had done something wrong.

"Koenma said we had to." Kurama answered softly. Could Hiei hear from all the way over there?

"Since when were we his lap dogs?" Hiei's voice was closer. He was very fast. I felt the weight of the couch shift. Kurama was standing, probably glaring down Hiei. My body moved without me doing it. It was so heavy. _'What are you doing?'_ I asked her.

"Shutting him up." She responded through my mouth. She opened my eyes and I could see everyone staring at me. She shifted my body until my face was inches away from Hiei's. I wanted to protest, but my voice wouldn't work. Not even in my head. Hiei didn't move away like I thought he would. I felt everyone going uneasy around me. I felt uneasy; I would have grabbed my stomach if she didn't have control of my hands.

"My lady?" Kurama asked, his voice was calm.

"Shut up Kurama." she snapped. Everyone's eyes went wide, even Hiei's. She glared into his eyes. "All of you listen." She said, authority reigning in her voice. "I don't need you. I have never needed anyone to protect her. I can take care of us. Why the underworld keeps sending people to their deaths is beyond me. But since you are here I expect you to take care of her. Don't think for one second I will allow people like you," she stuck her finger in his chest. I couldn't breathe. "To say that she is not worth saving. So shut up and deal with it. If any of you say anything like that again I will rip out your tongue. And if you let **anything **happen to her I will become your **personal poltergeist**." She dropped my hand and began to maneuver me through them. No one else moved. I felt tear roll down my cheek as I got control of my body again. _'What are you crying about?' _she whispered.

"Thanks." I whispered very quietly before closing my door. I looked at myself in the mirror, wiping away tears, and holding back new ones back. God why was I getting so emotional?!

_'It's not a big deal.'_ she mumbled. I laid on my very nice new bed.

"You're right..." I whispered, it was hard to talk I was so tired. "It's a huge deal. It's the first time you've ever stood up for me."

_'Don't forget to change idiot.' _she said, her normal tone returning.

"Do I have to?" I groaned.

_'Yes.' _she said sharply. I growled at her as I took off my shirt, looking for my pajamas. I found them neatly folded under my comforter. Gray pants with a black over sized t-shirt. Not bad. I didn't know where to put my clothes. I looked around clumsily and found a small hamper under my desk. I stuffed them in there and crawled into bed.

"Happy now?" I asked as I yawned.

_'Good enough for tonight.' _she said. She sounded like a mother. My body felt like bricks and I sunk into the bed, cuddling with my comforter. In a few minutes I was out cold.

I woke up early the next morning. The clock on my night stand said five thirty a.m. When did I plug that in? I didn't want to get up. I tossed and turned in my bed until I found a comfortable position, praying for sleep to return. It didn't and I found myself needing to use the bathroom. I groaned and stiffly got out of my perfectly warm bed. I looked in the mirror to make sure nothing was sticking out incase anyone was up, doubted it though. I rubbed my sleepy eyes and looked at the decrepit face in the mirror. I looked like shit. My hair was greasy and dirty, I could feel the oil on my face, and my eyes were puffy and red. I probably cried all last night, again. At least the dark circles had somewhat diminished. Screw it; I would just take a shower. I went over to the monster they called a closet, its light blinding my sleepy eyes. I picked out sweats and a shirt not looking if they matched, and clean under garments. Then I managed to stumble all the way to the bathroom. I listened carefully but there was no sound. I didn't wake anyone. The bathroom lights were brighter than the one in my closet so I closed my eyes getting undressed. I left a towel and clean clothes on the toilet seat and threw my pajamas in the sink. It was then I realized I had no toiletries. I opened the shower curtain and started the water so it would warm up while I searched. Lucky me, the shower already had shampoo, conditioner, soap, and bless their hearts, a razor. The water was still cool so I wrapped the towel around myself. I looked in the medicine cabinet first. A toothbrush and toothpaste waiting for me. In the corner was a bar of deodorant. There people knew how to stock a bathroom. I opened the cabinet under the sink to find hair and beauty products. I moved everything over until I found a brush. I slammed the door and put the brush in the medicine cabinet. I shut it and checked the water. It was finally warm so I threw off the towel and happily hopped into the shower. The water burned my ice cold fingers and toes as it thawed them out. I washed everything at least three times and shaved twice, just in case. When I stepped out the bathroom was cold. I quickly dried and dressed, keeping the towel around my hair as I stepped out. No noise, everyone was still asleep. Lucky bastards. When I reached my room I put everything back into place, putting my pajamas under my now cold comforter when I made my bed. The clock on my nightstand said six. I really took a long time. I enjoyed the quiet though; maybe I'll wake up early every morning. I tip toed back to the bathroom, closing my bedroom door, but not the bathrooms. Stupid move. I put on deodorant and brushed my teeth without a thought. I reached up to undo the towel on my head when I heard the door frame creak. I lowered my hands and looked at the door. Hiei was standing there, his expression blank. I turned away from him and proceeded to undo the towel. I shook my hair dry in the towel hoping he would leave but he didn't. The silence was eerie as I put the towel on my shoulder and started to brush my hair with the brush from out of the cabinet. What the hell was he doing? It's times like this I wish I could read minds.

"I'm sorry." My voice sounded strange to me after so much silence.

"For what?" he asked, his expression still never changing.

"I'm sorry for what she said to you last night. It was uncalled for. I'll keep better tabs on her from now on." I clarified. I don't think he was expecting that because I heard the door frame creak as she shifted his weight to both of his feet.

"Isn't that you thoughts as well?" I meet his scrutinizing gaze. His hands in his pocket, his brow creased.

"No." I croaked a little to fast. I turned to face the mirror as I made the part in my hair. I heard his shoes tap lightly on the tile bathroom floor. I quickly ran the brush through my hair, shaking it loose, not daring to look at him. I felt the heat radiating off his body, his smell invading my head.

"If that's not **your** thoughts then why apologize?" he asked. I could feel his breath on me. My heart raced and my breathing staggered.

"I'm responsible for her." my voice was no louder then a whisper.

"According to her, you **her** responsibility." I felt his chest touch my shoulder lightly as he breathed. "So don't worry about it." I looked up to see his face was less that an inch away. Both of our eyes widened and in a split second he disappeared. I must have forgotten how to breathe because my lungs screamed for oxygen. I took a deep breath, turned off the lights and hid in my bedroom for the next two hours. Neither I nor she talked. At about nine o'clock my stomach was already growling loudly. I decided that it was late enough to make breakfast.

I found eggs in the fridge and bread in the box near the little silver toaster type box. I thought that breakfast would be a nice way to apologize for last night. I started making enough scrambled eggs and toast for six.

_'Is he looking?' _she asked as I searched for plates.

"I don't know." I whispered, looking over my shoulder as if she was there.

_'Well check!' _she whined.

"I don't want to!" I hissed, dividing up the scrambled eggs. I heard the bathroom door open and close. Someone was up. Then I heard it again. Someone else I guessed.

_'Don't be a baby. Turn around and check.'_ She ordered. I rolled my eyes and walked quietly to see if he was looking. He wasn't even there.

"Happy now?" I asked annoyed. She sent a feeling down to the pit of my stomach. Disappointment? I gave everyone two pieces of toast and went to get out the butter.

"Good morning." Kurama called out. I turned to him with a smile. He had a smirk on his face. His sweat like pajamas were still on and he had bed head. Even still he was very adorable.

"Good morning." I replied. I wonder what he's smirking at.

"What's for breakfast?" he asked taking two plates to the table, then coming back for silver ware.

"Eggs and toast." I answered even though he could plainly see that.

"Great! I thought I smelled food." Kuwabara yelled. He was wearing a tank top and sweat pants. He grabbed a fork from the middle of the table, taking his seat.

"What time did you get up?" Kurama asked, appraising my brushed hair and clean clothes.

"About five thirty." I answered nonchalantly. "Where's Hiei?" I asked taking his plate in my hand and leaning over the table to get a fork. When I got close I could feel everyone go tense, getting cautious around me. Kurama swallowed before answering.

"Our room." he put his fork down and started to stand. "I'll take it to him." He said as he reached for the plate. I quickly moved away, stepping closer to the hall.

"It's okay I got it." Kurama sat back down and I walked briskly down to their room. I knocked on the door quietly.

"Hiei?" I called. "I brought breakfast." I pushed against the door, without meaning to, and the door swung open. The room was set up like Yusuke and Kurama's room. Two beds up against opposite walls. To the left the bed was up against a window. The only difference, other than the window was that the bed covers were red and black instead of green and blue. I placed the food on the desk and glanced briefly at him. He was sitting on the bed, looking out the window

"Just bring back the dishes when you're done." I squeaked. I practically ran back to the kitchen, closing the door behind me.

Yusuke and Kuwabara were practically done when I sat down. _'Damn they eat fast.' _she said astounded.

"Yes, yes they do." I agreed. The three of them stopped eating for a brief second, hearing my comment, and then continued. I quickly finished my eggs as Yusuke and Kuwabara put their dishes in the sink.

"Thanks for breakfast." Yusuke said as he and Kuwabara headed for their room to get ready for the day. Kurama was eating his toast when I turned my body completely to him.

"Can I ask you something?" I asked sweetly. He turned his face to me, putting his toast down.

"Sure." He answered. "What would you like to know?"

"Is Hiei always so close to people?" I asked. I felt my cheeks starting to turn burn as I remembered this morning in the bathroom.

"Excuse me?" he sounded baffled. I put both of my hands on my lap and stared at them.

"Does he..." I tried to put it so he would understand better. "Usually... invade peoples personally space?" that was probably the worst way to put it but he looked like he understood me.

"Um, no he doesn't. He keeps his distance." he answered though his tone suggested he had no idea what I was talking about. "Why?" he added.

"Oh no reason." I didn't want to tell him about this morning, even though he was very easy to talk to, so I quickly stuffed toast into my mouth. He looked at me curiously but continued to eat. When we both finished he volunteered to do the dishes. I didn't argue. I put my plate in the sink and went straight to my room. I was completely oblivious to my surroundings. My head riddled with questions. I wanted to know what the hell was going on between Hiei and I. If he kept his distance then why did he get so close to me? Why was everything about his so alluring to me? Why did she get so angry with him? My head spun. I gripped my hair on both sides of my head then sat down on the floor where I stood. I tried to calm myself and focused on the arguing outside. Yusuke and Kuwabara, **again. **They were deciding who would get the shower first.

"What are you doing?" Hiei asked. I jumped, putting a hand over my mouth to muffle a scream. His look was curious as he sat on my bed. His feet were hanging off the edge, and he was leaning back on his hands. I couldn't move. I couldn't **breathe. **I felt my stomach churn. My heart felt light in my chest like it was floating a going to break through my chest. We just stared at each other. It became harder and harder to breathe. The silence in the room made my ears hurt.

"Can I ask something?" he said, his voice was low and husky. I nodded yes, my eyes never leaving his. He slid off my bed to sit on the floor, only a foot away from me.

"What's your name?" he asked quietly, his eyes prying.

"I don't have one." I answered, my voice getting stuck in my throat. He looked at me, his eyes even more curious than before. I couldn't breathe but my lungs were screaming for air.

"You must have had one, sometime." his voice was softer than usual, smoother.

"I don't remember." I blurted out faster than I should have. I felt like I was suffocating. I turned away from him, catching my breath.  
"Can I ask you something?" I whispered. He didn't answer but he didn't leave, so I continued. "Why?" I asked. I didn't know how to put my curiosity in words, my mind was hazy. Once again he didn't answer. He didn't understand my question. "Why are you always so close to me?" I rephrased my question. He still didn't answer. I refused to look at him. "I asked Kurama and he said that you keep your distance from everyone. So why do you always get so close to me?" he was still silent. Before I got a chance to ask again I felt him breath on my hair. I turned and my nose brushed his cheek. My heart stopped. He immediately stood, backing up till his legs touched the side of my bed. We stayed staring at each other for what felt like eternity but was more like 10 seconds.

"That's a good question." he said finally taking his eyes off me, walking silently out of my room.

**END OF CHAPTER 2**


	3. Chapter 3

Fluff chapter! Sorry it took me so long to get out, even though I had break there was some serious HW overload. I hope you enjoy chapter three of Possessed. It's my favorite chapter that I put out already!

I had spent no more than five days with these men and I was ready to kill them **all.** Yusuke and Kuwabara were like toddlers! They were constantly arguing, and I was so done playing mother. Kurama was the exact opposite. Though he didn't bother me as much as the other two, he was still annoying. I would do anything to get **him** out of my mind but Kurama wouldn't let me do **anything **that was related to house work. Hiei refused to acknowledge my existence. I felt a pain of disappointment that I didn't expect. Kurama must have noticed something because he was always trying to break the tension between us. That night I couldn't sleep, so I got up to take a hot shower, hoping it would calm me down. I stepped into the hallway and head someone yell, though they were quickly hushed. The yelling was from Kurama's room, which I didn't expect at all. I tiptoed over, careful not to make the floorboards creak.

"You could just talk to her." I heard Kurama's voice through the door. It was unusually husky.

"Talk to her?!" Hiei whisper-screamed back. "I don't even know how to **act** around her. How am I suppose to talk to her?" he continued, stress thick in his voice.

"Well what's so difficult about it?" Kurama argued. He was starting to sound annoyed.

"What's so difficult? The last time I was in the same room with her I almost..." he abruptly stopped. I leaned closer to the door, laying my head on it.

"You almost?" Kurama inquired. I heard foot steps and ran into my room. I shut my door silently; it never latched into the hook. I jumped into my bed, hiding under my covers, and tried desperately to steady my breathing. Despite the pounding in my ears I heard foot steps stopping at my door. I kept my eyes shut, facing the wall on the other side of my bed. I felt someone hovering over me and rolled over and snuggled my head into my pillow, looking through my eyelashes. What was he doing? I felt his finger run up my cheekbone and then he left.

"Hiei!" Kurama called after him. I heard the front door shut and kurama went back to bed. It took me two hours to fall asleep.

That night I had my first real dream. Unlike the nightmares I usually had, where I could only make out colors, I could make out shapes, and shadows. I was in a stone room, like one seen in a castle. The only light was a dim lantern hanging over a large wooden door. I heard something behind me and turned to see a pair of eyes glowing in the darkness. I was frightened and I pleaded her to take over but she didn't answer. The creature, still shrouded in darkness, started to move closer. I could see the light reflecting off its scales. I meant to scream but my voice wouldn't work. I fell to my knees, unable to take steps away from the beast, and closed my eyes preparing to die. Then I heard the door smack against the wall and when I opened my eyes Hiei was at my side, a black flame coming from his arm. The creature let out a shrill scream. I watched the flame as it retracted back to Hiei's arm. It looked like a dragon.

"You're safe Miki." he whispered. He picked me up and walked me out. All of a sudden we were on a beach. I looked at him and he was smiling a very natural smile.

"This is extremely out of character for me." He said. His voice was so sweet and smooth, like chocolate. He bent closer to me but just before his lips touched mine I fell off my bed and woke up. I stood gingerly stretching out my back. My knees were throbbing. Then someone knocked on my door.

"Are you alright?" Yusuke's voice said through the door. I opened the door and gave Yusuke a smile.

"Yeah I'm fine." I answered. I looked him over. He was dressed and his hair was combed.

"What time is it?"

"About eleven." Yusuke answered nonchalantly.

"Eleven...?" I asked in disbelief. I heard Kurama's voice and looked around Yusuke. He was talking on the phone.

"His mom." Yusuke clarified. "He's checking up on her."

"How sweet." I said. "I'm going to get changed." I told him.

"Uh right." he said awkwardly. He walked away and I closed the door behind me. I actually took a little time to pick out my clothes. I found a nice white blouse that was slightly see-through. It had flowers all over it. Then I pulled out a pair of black pants. They were nicer than my usual jeans but still very casual. I decided to go all out with my fancy clothes and picked out skimpy silk underwear and a bra that actually matched. I whispered to Kuwabara that I was taking a shower and stepped into the bathroom. I rushed through my shower but took the time to blow dry my hair. When I stepped into the kitchen I felt all their gazes and blushed a little. I hoped up on the kitchen counter and took a piece of toast that had been left out.

"I was wondering," I began in between bites of my toast. "If maybe I could go around town today." I swallowed, clearing my throat. "With supervision of course."

"I don't see why not." Kurama responded.

"Kuwabara and I live here. We'll show you all the good sights." Yusuke chimed in.

"And since we haven't had any threats thus far," kurama began; I reached over and knocked on one of the wooden cutting boards. We all chuckled. "I think I'll stop home. I could get some detergent so we can do some laundry."

"Sounds like a plan." A wide smile ran across my face. In a few moments all of us were ready. Kurama parted ways with us almost immediately. Yusuke and Kuwabara seemed more than happy to show me around. They showed me some little shops on our way to the heart of the city. Yusuke even pointed out an old playground where he and Keiko used to play. The closer we got the mall the busier the streets got. I wasn't in a rush and took my time looking in windows. My tour guides didn't seem to have a problem keeping up with my pace. I felt like a kid in a candy store. Everything was so new. The first part of the mall we walked into was a perfume store. I went around smelling all the different perfumes. Most smelled really good but others burned my nose. I made faces a couple of times and Yusuke and Kuwabara laughed. When I was finished with the store I was shocked to see how big the mall was. My eyes went wide and my jaw dropped as I saw rows upon rows of stores. There was even a second floor. My jaw was quickly shut as Yusuke and Kuwabara pulled me into a new store. I didn't get to see a name but inside was strange. They had everything here. They pulled me around the sore showing me all different gadgets and gizmos. Some were funny but most were perverted. No matter what they showed me if they laughed I laughed. We finished looking through practically ever store on the 1st floor before getting lunch. The 'food court' was insane. There were so many people. Yusuke and I got a table as Kuwabara got food. The fast food wasn't that bad it was extremely greasy. Next we moved on to the second floor. Yusuke and Kuwabara were talking to each other as I looked at the windows. I stopped at this one window with punk clothes in it but I didn't stop for the clothes. On display was a beautiful chocker. It was black lace with very little black beads looping off of it. I felt someone behind me and refocused my vision so I was looking at the reflections in the window instead of through it. A black cape that I had become all too familiar with was standing behind me. I turned in horror but he was gone and when I looked back in the window his reflection disappeared.

"Did you see that?" I whispered.

_'See what?'_ she asked. If she didn't see it than maybe my eyes were playing tricks on me.

"Never mind." I told her. I ran up to Yusuke and Kuwabara who were looking for me over the crowd.

"Sorry I got sidetracked." I said when I reached them.

"Its alright." yusuke assured me.

"We need to get you a name." Kuwabara added. I had to tilt my head all the way back to see his face clearly.

"Why do you say that?" I asked giving him a curious look.

"Incase you get lost. So we could call out your name or something." Kuwabara answered with a matter-o-fact tone. "I mean we've been living together for about a week and we still don't know your name." the gorilla actually said something intelligent for once.

"What is your name?" Yusuke asked. I wished he hadn't. I thought about it, looking at the floor. I haven't remembered my name in three years. I started to get disappointed in myself and it showed.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'm an idiot. I forgot you don't remember anything from when you were human." his tone was very apologetic as was his expression.

"It's alright" I said smiling, I didn't want him to feel bad. "You can call me Miki."

"Miki?" Kuwabara asked. I nodded.

"First name that popped into my head." I lied. I wasn't going to tell them where I really got it from.

"Miki it is then." Yusuke confirmed. We continued on your journey through the mall but I kept an extra eye out from the man in the robe.

We walked all around town till the sun started to set. My pace never slowed but theirs did.

"If you guys are tired we can go home." I offered as we stopped to look in a window yet again.

"It's alright. We'll stay as long as you want." Yusuke assured me. He sounded exhausted. I started to feel bad; this must have been very boring for them.

"You guys can go. I'll take her." I turned and saw Hiei behind us. I was too happy for my own comfort to see him. He had changed into normal clothes. Tight jeans, a black t-shirt with a black sweat jacket over it and a bulkier version of my converse. He was carrying a little black bag.

"You sure?" Yusuke asked cautiously.

"I won't do anything." Hiei promised. It almost sounded like it was more to himself then to Yusuke.

"Is that alright with you?" Kuwabara asked warily.

"It's fine with me." I tried to hide my enthusiasm.

"Alright." Yusuke said hesitantly. Yusuke and Kuwabara stepped farther away from me as Hiei walked closer. My heart raced.

"Thanks for the great day guys!" I called after them, waving goodbye. They waved and then disappeared into the crowds.

"Come on I'll get you some dinner." Hiei said as she stared walking to a vendor. I followed, rushing to keep up with his steps.

"You should wear normal clothes more often." I said keeping my face forward. He saw that I was struggling to keep up with him and slowed. I was grateful. "You look good in them." I whispered. I could barely hear myself but he heard me.

"You don't look so bad yourself." I turned my head to see that he was looking me over.

"Thanks." I said as I blushed a little. He turned his head away so I couldn't see his expression. My eyes fixed on his bag.

"What did you buy?" I asked looking back to his face.

"A necklace." he said nonchalantly. I gave him a strange look but he didn't seem to notice.

"You wear jewelry?" I asked holding back a giggle. We stopped, now on the short but growing line of the vendor. I smelt potatoes.

"No." he protested, his voice still nonchalant. "It's for you." he mumbled. I almost missed it. My cheeks blushed. It was our turn at the vendor and Hiei ordered two potatoes. He handed one to me, paid for them and sat me on a bench. He took the seat next to me. We ate our potatoes in silence as I looked at my shoes. I finished half of my potatoes when I found I couldn't finish it. There was a garbage pail a bench over so I went over to throw my potato out. Hiei followed, throwing his potato out as well even though he ate less then me. We took our spots back at the bench, the aches finally reaching my feet. Hiei slid closer to me.

"Look around." He whispered. I raised my head to look at him but saw all beautiful lights of all colors hanging from the buildings. A wide smile spread across my face.

"Beautiful." I said under my breath. Out of the corner of my eye I saw him shrug.

"It's alright. My view is better." He whispered but he wasn't looking at the lights he was looking at **me.** I looked at him my cheeks turning a deep crimson. His eyes were ever intense, very deep, and very beautiful. Even more so now that the lights were off of them making it look like a rainbow. With this setting I felt awkward. I turned my body to face him and our knees touched.

"I gave myself a name today." I gulped; I had to break the silence between us. He raised his eye brows.

"Miki."

"Miki?" he said smirking. I smiled back.

"Don't laugh you inspired It." Just as the words came out of my mouth I regretted them. His face became serious. The smile faded.

"I did?" he asked in disbelief. I nodded.

"I had a dream about you last night." my cheeks were bright red but the words rolled off my tongue. "You saved me and then called me Miki." I continued. "And then you..." I stopped turning my face away. He moved closer to me, his hand with the bag touching mine. I had completely forgotten about the bag. He lifted his hand off mine and put his finger under my chin, pulling my face to look at him.

"And then I what?" I could smell his breath. It made me dizzy and my defenses weak.

"Then you kissed me." I took my gaze away from his but his hand never fell.

"How was I?" he asked. His smell invaded my nostril again.

"I don't know. I fell out of bed." I could hear my rapid heart beat in my ears. My mind was going places it shouldn't go. I wanted to kiss him, but I knew I shouldn't. Though he was making it hard not to. Almost as bad as I wanted to kiss him I wanted to take him home and to bed with me. I wanted my body curved against his. I tried to push those thoughts from my mind.

"Let's see then." Before I even had a chance to look up at him his lips were on mine. They were soft and warm and absolutely perfect. I closed my eyes and my hand moved up his chest till it was lying gently on his neck. He felt so warm under my cool skin. I could have stayed like this forever but he pulled away.

"How was I?" he asked. Perfect, godlike, mind-blowing. I couldn't get my voice to work and say those words I just nodded happily, my eyes never leaving his lips and my hand never leaving his neck. He took my hand from his neck and held it gently in his hand.

"Let's get you home." he pulled me off the bench and at first I thought my legs would give out. I looked around one last time at the beautiful scene around me. The farther we got the less people were around.

The night had started to get chilly. I shivered and Hiei stopped and looked at me.

"Cold?" he asked, though it sounded more like a statement. I nodded. He pulled me closer to him and took his jacket off, wrapping it around my shoulders. He wrapped an arm around me and we continued walking. My face was bright red but at least I stopped shivering.

"Better?" he asked. A smirk was pinning up the corners of his mouth. Once again I nodded unable to speak.

"This is very out of character for you." I whispered. His hand tightened on my shoulder.

"Yes it is." he responded back. I looked up at his face. It had changed so much. It was so soft, so content. My feet refused to move any further. He stopped when his arm refused to move with his step.

"What's wrong?" he asked concerned. I quickly threw my arms around his neck, kissing him deeply. His sweat jacket fell to the ground. He staggered back at first but then warped his arms around my waist, deepening our kiss. My mouth opened to his and the tips of our tongues played with each other. I was so wrapped up in out kiss that I barely heard his bag when it landed on the ground next to his sweat jacket. I didn't even feel the movement but I felt the cold brick of a building on my back, his leg moving in between mine. My fingers curled in his hair. I could feel myself pulsating. When his leg rubbed against me I gasped sharply.

_'That's enough!' _she said her tone serious and deadly. I wanted to protest but I couldn't get my mouth away from Hiei's. I felt my mouth being taken away from me. She bit down, not hard, but enough to hurt onto Hiei's tongue which was busy ravaging my mouth. He quickly backed away, hand going up to his mouth. I covered my mouth with both of my hands petrified. He touched his tongue lightly and checked his finger for blood. When he saw there was none he started laughing.

"I'm sorry." I whispered my hands dropping slowly. He just picked up the stuff and smiled at me.

"Was I that bad?" he chuckled. I smiled and walked over, placing a light kiss on his cheek.

"Oh absolutely terrible." I said sarcastically. He took my hand, entwining our fingers instantly. We walked back to the apartment in silence, smiles on our faces.


	4. Chapter 4

HI! Sorry about posting chapter 3 twice. Computer likes to freak out. So here is chapter 4. I hope you enjoy. I finally got my beta to read so enjoy.

When we reached the apartment Yusuke and Kuwabara were practically asleep on the couch while Kurama was enjoying the movie on the screen. I didn't recognize it. He wasn't sitting in his usual spot on the love seat. He was sitting on the chair, facing the door. He smiled but his eyes immediately went to our hands. I put my finger to my lips, indicating towards Yusuke and Kuwabara. Kurama nodded. I let go of Hiei's hand and snuck up behind the two on the couch. I stuck my head between them. They jumped when they turned and saw my face.

"Thanks for the great day guys. I had a lot of fun." I kissed the top of their heads and they blushed.

"Welcome." Yusuke said, he sounded like he was dead. Kuwabara just mumbled something idiotic. I couldn't make it out. Hiei and I walked down the hall disappearing into my bedroom. I threw my pajamas into the laundry basket and looked through my closet for a clean pair. Hiei even helped me. Well he thought he was helping but he was more of a distraction. He stood behind me, his arms loosely wrapped around my waist and his head resting on my shoulder. He was breathing on my neck, it gave me goose bumps. His eyes were looking over my closet. He smiled and indicated to a rather skimpy nightgown hanging on the rack.

"I like that one." He said tightening his grip on my waist. He kissed me on the neck, moving my hair with his nose. It made me tremble. I took my hand and pushed my hair to the other side of my head completely exposing my neck to him. He chuckled and then began kissing my neck repeatedly. I shivered leading his hand down my hips.

_'BEHAVE!' _she yelled at me. I groaned. Hiei stopped kissing me and brought our hands back up to my waist.

"She doesn't approve, right?" he chuckled.

"No." I sighed. I picked out a pair of fuzzy pajama pants and a tight white camisole.

"Turn." I ordered spinning my finger. He smiled.

"Maybe I don't want to." He said jokingly.

"Do you want her to kill us both?" I said; it was hard to keep my voice serious. He sighed and let me go, walking out of my closet and turning around.

"Thank you." I said as I undid my pants. My back was to him but I was more than sure he was looking. I was glad I wore my nice underwear today. I quickly changed and when I turned his back was to me. I wrapped my arms around him and laid my head on his back. He pulled me in front of him and kissed my forehead.

"Want to see what I got you?" he asked warmly.

"Yes." I said far too quickly. He sat me down on the bed and got the little black bag that he had put on my desk and handed it to me. I looked in the bag and a huge smile ran across my face.

"How did you know?" I said pulling the black chocker I had seen in the mall out of the bag.

"You didn't think I would leave you alone with those idiots, did you?" he asked in disbelief that I would ask such a question. He took his shoes off and put one leg up on the bed.

"You followed us?" for a strange reason I wasn't bothered.

"Of course. Someone has to protect you. Besides I wanted to find out about what you liked anyway." He said matter-o-factly, a little pink tinting his cheeks.

"You should have made yourself known. You could have gone window shopping with us." I said as I struggled to put on the chocker.

"I didn't think that would be a good idea." He took my hands from behind my head releasing my grip on my chocker. He put it back in the bag and threw it across the room onto the desk. I pouted until he bent over and kissed my neck lightly. I trembled but I understood why he took the chocker away.

"Is it because you were fighting about me?" I asked looking down at his hands.

"You heard that too huh?" He asked quietly. I raised my head but he was looking away.

"Yeah." I sighed. He looked at me confused.

"What?" I asked confused about his expression.

"You don't look very upset. I thought you were." he looked right passed me trying to understand.

"It bothers her more than it bothers me." I clarified shrugging.

"How does that work?" he said looking at me, reading my face.

"We share a body but we are two different people. Two different minds. We are actually very different." I told him. It was easy talking with Hiei. I had no trouble explaining even though no one had ever asked me before. His brow creased as he tried to wrap his mind around the idea. I giggled; something I didn't do often.

"What happened?" he asked.

"When?" I asked perplexed.

"Three years ago." He asked seriously.

"Koenma told you, remember?" I reminded him.

"I remember," he said rolling his eyes. "But I want to hear it from you." his voice was very smooth and alluring. I gulped.

"A-Alright." I stammered. He slid down my bed till his back was against the wall, leaning back against my pillows. I heard her groan.

_'Here we go again.' _

"No interrupting." I snapped.

_'Yeah Yeah Yeah.' _she said sarcastically. Hiei opened his arms to me and I willingly crawled into them.

"What is the first thing you remember?" he asked rubbing my back. It was very distracting.

"I remember waking up in the remnants of what we think is my house." I began. "The house was completely charcoaled ash but I was untouched. The closest thing I was to being burned was some black on my clothes from where I was laying down." I laid my head on his chest. That didn't help my concentration. I was completely focused on the beat of his heart.

"Then what?" he asked when I didn't continue.

"The police came and put me into custody. They tried to look me up in the data base but couldn't find me. I didn't have a name to give them. Doctors said I was suffering from a strange amnesia. My brain was like a textbook. I knew how to read, write and talk. I knew what everything was, like a desk or a doctor, but I had no personal experience." I waited to continue in case he didn't understand. I didn't understand it at first when the doctors explained it to me.

"I don't understand." He told me, his rubbing stayed strictly to my spine. It gave me goose bumps.

"Take snow for instance," I was using the same example the doctors used on me. "I know what it is, how it's made, and what it looks like but I don't remember how cold it is or what it will sound like when I step in it." I waited for him to give me the okay to continue. She was growing impatient.

"I think I get it." he said. I smiled.

_'He's not a complete moron.' _she said. I rolled my eyes at her.

"What happened to the police? Did they ever find out who you are?" he asked. I took it as the okay to continue my story.

"They put me as a missing person but no one came to claim me. I lived for six months in a state facility. I couldn't stand it there. The first chance I got I ran away to New York City."

"Wait," he interrupted. "New York City in the United States?" he asked, shock in his voice.

"Yep. The house was in Clinton, upstate New York, and the Facility was in Buffalo." I told him matter-o-factly.

"Then how did you get here?" he asked eagerly.

"I'm getting to that." He stayed silent so I continued. "I lived in New York City for about three months. I first discovered her there. I was about to get mugged when she took over and beat the crap out of them. I freaked out. People around me thought I was losing my mind. After my fit I went into denial. I couldn't deny her for long though, she wouldn't allow that." I explained.

_'Damn strait.' _She said.

"Hush." I snapped back. Hiei noticed out little conversation and chuckled.

"How does that work?" He asked. "I don't understand the separate mind thing. And also how are you able to control her?" I felt his chest rise higher as he sighed.

"Do you speak from experience?" I asked curious. I knew nothing about him. Strangely, that bothered me.

"I've had a few run-ins" he admitted nonchalantly. I kept silent. I wondered if **I** would ever meet someone like me. Am I such a rarity? Is being able to control her bad? Is that the only reason I was still alive? Was I just the underworld's lab rat? My mind filled with questions.

"So, how does it work?" Hiei's anxious voice broke my thought process.

"No one knows for sure." My voice was emotionless; I was half in thought and half with Hiei. "Not even me or her. One theory is that I had psychic powers when I was human that are protecting me now." He wrapped his arms around me; I liked it a little too much.

"Is that what you think?" I've never had someone ask me my thoughts.

"I think that I had psychic powers. This initially separated out minds." I began. I had no idea what I was talking about but the words flowed out. "Whatever powers I had are very weak now, maybe even gone. I think that since our minds didn't start off melded they will stay that way. We like our independence too much." I left it at that, not knowing what else to say. What would I have been like if our minds had melded? Would I be more like her or me? Or would I have disappeared completely? I shuddered.

"What's wrong?" he whispered.

"Nothing." I yawned. I hadn't realized how tired I was. I was so keyed up from being with Hiei but I was crashing, and fast. I looked at the clock. It was ten thirty. Where did all the time go? How long were we talking for? There was a knock on the door. I tried to move away from Hiei so we weren't in such an incriminating position. Hiei tightened his grip pulling me closer to him. The door opened and Kurama popped his head out from my bedpost. My face turned bright red. Hiei and he stared at each other for at least a full minute.

"She'll be okay." Hiei assured Kurama.

"I'm worried about her being **more **than okay." Kurama answered coldly. I understood what they were getting at. Then tension grew.

"We aren't going to do anything." I promised. They both looked at me. "If we try I assure you Hiei won't last the night. Shell makes sure of it." I said trying to reassure Kurama. There was a scowl on his face. I wondered if he thought that she was all for me losing my virginity.

"I'm holding her to it." He told me, though it was meant for her. He disappeared saying good night before closing the door. I heard the slight squeak the door made but I never heard a click. He must have kept it a little open so he could spy on us.

"I should go." he tried to get up. I used all of my might to push him back down.

"Stay." I pleaded. "Please. I'll finish my story. That should allow him some time to cool off." It was a pitiful argument but he feel for it, falling softly back on to my pillows. I smiled, snuggling into him. He started moving and I tired to push him back down. He took my hand and kissed my wrist.

"I'm not leaving." he smiled and I melted. He took my comforter out from under us and wrapped it around me. Its warmth made me even more tired.

"Where was I?" I asked. I laid my head back down on his chest. It felt heavy.

"You were living in New York and had just discovered her." He told me.

"Oh right." I looked through my memories to where I left off. "I lived a moth with her driving me mad. I was sleeping in an alley when a man who looked like a monk came over to me. 'You are possessed by a demon, are you not?' I was very tired and very sick at the time. She was, as he called it, eating away at my soul. 'Is that the voice in my head?' I asked him though I was falling asleep. The man nodded at me. I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I remember is waking up in his apartment. I was very scared. For two days I never let him touch me and only ate the food I prepared. One night when I was eating he sat on the table across from me. He told me that inside of me was a very powerful demon and that he wanted to help me control it, or I would die. He also said that there are people who will want to kill me to destroy the demon inside me. It took me a week to believe him, but then again I got sicker and sicker so it was hard not to."

"Are the people who are chasing you now the same as the ones he was talking about?" Hiei interrupted yet again. It was becoming his past time.

"Yes." I answered, and then continued. "I spent the rest of my first year with him. Two months to be exact. He taught us how to switch who gets control over the body without killing my heart and he taught me the first step to controlling her temper."

"Self mutilation?" he asked disgusted.

"The demon becomes more preoccupied with self preservation making them forget their anger." I explained. I sounded like I was making a report. I felt him tense around me.

"You don't have to worry." I assured him, rubbing his chest lightly. "It gets easier with two years of practice." He relaxed very slightly. I faked a yawn. I didn't like telling the next part of my story. I have told it at least one hundred times over the past two years and I'm still not used to it.

"Do you want to sleep?" he asked. I was going to lie and say yes, I was tired, but he started to move. I didn't want him to go.

"NO!" I responded quickly. I bit my lip regretting my words. She chuckled.

_'You're an idiot._'

"Shut up." I yelled at her. Hiei chuckled.

"What this time?" he asked amused. I looked up at him, his face was very...happy. It was hard to stay angry. I kissed him softly. His hand came up under my jaw, his thumb rubbing my cheek. I sighed contently laying my head back on his chest.

"Should we continue then?" He asked. My smile disappeared and I tensed, squirming to hide my face.

"One day were attacked." my voice was pathetic. "She took over and fought them off. She didn't know what she was doing. She says that it might have been reflexes from before. There was so many, all coming at us at once. A hand grabbed my shoulder and she turned hitting the hand's owner in the heart. It wasn't the enemy though; it was the man who took us in. He was an older man and the hit stopped his heart, but..." tears started to form in my eyes. "But we couldn't get to him. We couldn't save him, instead we ran like cowards." I was so angry and ashamed and upset all at once. "That was the first time I really killed someone." A single tear ran down my check and Hiei caught it. The look of the mans face wouldn't leave my head. He cradled me in his arms, rocking me.

"Shh, it's okay." He whispered. I tried to regain my composure but I couldn't stop. We sat there for what felt like fifteen minutes. He was cradling me as I cried into him. I was finally able to control myself and his rocking stopped.

"You don't have to tell me anymore." he whispered, being very careful with me.

"It's alright; the story gets a little better." I lied. I still sounded upset.

"Are you sure? I don't mind." He lifted my chin and kissed me softly.

"I'm sure." I assured him, kissing him once again.

"Alright." he said giving me a mischievous smile. Before I knew it Hiei was hovering over me, his hands pinning my arms down strongly but gently. I didn't protest, I liked having him kiss me like this. I slipped my slender hands from his grip and ran them up his shirt. I felt his muscles tense under my cool fingers. His muscles were warm and soft and scarred. He stopped kissing me for a second taking his shirt off and throwing it on the floor, as his kissing trailed down to my neck.

_'If anymore clothing comes off I will make you stop.' _she threatened. Her tone suggested that she liked this just as much as I did.  
"She doesn't seem to have a problem with this." Hiei breathed in my ear. He began to nibble my ear lobe and I shivered.

"Not yet." I clarified, taking in a sharp breath. He chuckled darkly then bit the tense muscles of my neck. I tried to hold back a moan as he licked his teeth marks. The inside of my legs started to ache and my hands trialed down his lean body and felt the bulge in his pants growing.

"Any particular reason?" one of his hands was moving up my side to my breast.

"We share our senses." the words were hard to get out of my trembling lips. "She is enjoying this as much as I am."

_'Am not!' _she protested. His hand cupped my breast as his thumb ran across my rock hard nipple. He played with it nibbling at my collar bone. I gripped the pillow under my head keeping my mouth closed forcefully while grinding my hips against his.

_'That's enough.' _she growled. She ripped me out from under Hiei and put me crouching up against the wall. He stayed for a minute then got off the bed putting his shirt back on. I fell over landing flat on my face. He laughed and so did she. I quickly straightened myself out, blushing furiously. He leaned over and kissed me gently.

"I'm going to bed." he said sweetly. I gripped his shirt.

"Do you have to? Cant you stay with me tonight?" I pleaded.

_'Hell no!' _she yelled but I ignored her. I kissed him gently again, pulling him back to the bed.

"I don't want to upset her anymore than I already have. Besides Kurama is probably waiting for me." he kissed me again and I slowly let go of his shirt knowing he was right. He walked to my door opening it and turned back to me smiling.

"Good night Miki."

"Good night Hiei." He disappeared. I growled. "I hate you." I told her coldly.

_'It's my body to! I think I should get some say!' _she snapped back.

"No you shouldn't." I roughly tucked myself back into bed. It was colder but his smell was still there. I took a long sniff, the hairs on the back of my neck standing up.

"Why don't you like him?" I asked seriously.

_'That's the problem.' _she sighed. _'I'm crazy about him.' _her disappointment washed over me.

"I..." I was so confused. "I don't understand the problem..." She felt my confusion.

_'I feel like I'm betraying someone. And well he scares me.' _she whispered. Betraying someone, being scared? That didn't sound like her at all.

"You… scared?" there was no way she could be scared. She was the one calming ME down at night.

_'We've been on the run so long.' _she began. _'I mean he could just want you for sex. And after he could just toss you like a used tissue. What if he works for the enemy? We don't know anything about him.' _she sighed. _'You have never been good at trusting anyone. I would hate for you to be hurt by him, I mean you have been hurt by everyone else you've trusted.' _Neither of us talked. She was right. I could never think rationally around Hiei. What if he was just using me? I tried to push the thought from my mind. I looked at the red numbers on the clock. It was late at night. Time passed so quickly here. What the hell? I groaned rolling over. I wasn't going to let it bother me. She was the rational thinker, for once. I'd just follow her judgment.

"Thanks." I muttered sarcastically. "Couldn't you have shown compassion at a reasonable hour? How am I supposed to sleep now?" I asked irritably. I felt relief flowing from her.

_'I'm just watching out for _**_my_**_ body.' _she said.

"You mean your **rental." **I corrected. She huffed and disappeared. My mind was running at a thousand miles a minute but my body couldn't keep up. I ended up falling asleep anyway. I hear that going to sleep while your mind is rattling out of your skull causes nightmares. Point proven.

**END OF CHAPTER 4**


	5. Chapter 5

I woke up extremely irritable with a head ache that made me want to take me head off. It was four o'clock in the fucking morning. I had woken up two hours ago in a cold sweat, my heart beating far too fast. I had spent the last two hours trying to remember the dream, but the harder I thought the more I forgot. Now it was completely gone from my mind. I almost thought that my time last night with Hiei was a dream but the little black bag was still sitting on my desk. Everything from my stomach down hurt. My legs were sore from walking, my bladder about to explode, and my stomach had hunger pains. **Fucking hunger pains. **I couldn't ignore it any longer. I reluctantly got up on my sore, tender feet and walked to the bathroom slamming the door. I was too grumpy to care if I woke anyone up. Once I got to the bathroom and took care of all that needed to take care of I looked at myself in the mirror. The dark circles had come back with a vengeance but my upper eyelid was starting to turn pink around the edges. That was new. I was whiter than the camisole I was wearing. I had tossed and turned so much in my bed that my pin straight hair actually managed to get messy. My sense of touch started to return and I shivered. The bathroom was colder in my light weight camisole.

_'Why is it so cold?' _she asked annoyed.

"Why do you think dumbass." I snapped, stomping off to my room.

_'Well someone is grumpy.' _she was enjoying this. Fucking **enjoying** this. I was going to kill her. I ransacked my closet, biting my tongue till it bled. I ripped out a robe and went to the kitchen, noisily ransacking the cabinets until I found cereal. I hated cereal but it would have to do. I took my bowl and slammed my butt into the couch, turning on the TV. Luckily for me an American was on. I think I liked it, I can't remember. To make it better it was actually in English. It helped me think less, which was nice at this early hour. I quickly ate my very bland cereal, not really paying attention to anything but the steam coming out of my ears as she complained about needing sleep. I saw movement out of the corner of my eye as Kurama sat down on the other side of the couch.

"Rough night?" he asked smugly.

"Couldn't sleep." I answered coldly. I felt a little bad, all my noise must have woken him up.

"Want company?" he asked tiredly. I looked at him. He looked tired, fighting to keep his eyes open.

"No it's alright. You can sleep. I'm sorry for waking you." I said as calmly as I could, turning back to the TV. I thought I heard him sigh with relief but I was hard to tell with all the explosions on the TV. He got up to go back to bed. The way he slumped over as he shuffled his feet was a little funny and I tried to keep my smile down.

"If you need something don't be afraid to wake me up." I waved in response and he disappeared. Finally feeling tired I sprawled out on the couch, watching as the movie got to a slow part. I didn't even remember closing my eyes, let alone falling asleep, but I suddenly heard voices that were not from the movie. Light started to shine through my eyelids, creating a red scenery.

"You sure?" someone asked. I think it was Kuwabara.

"Yeah I got her." I recognized Hiei's voice immediately. It wasn't his chocolate voice from last night but it his other voice, his cold voice. I was suddenly moving but I didn't like the feeling. Even more light reached my eyes and I groaned softly turning my head into his chest, trying to block out this new found light.

"I'm sorry sweetheart." he whispered in his chocolate voice, my Hiei's voice. His warm lips touched my forehead and it seemed even colder when they left.

"Go back to sleep." he cooed. I was out before my head reached the pillows.

I felt something warm touch my hand. It got hotter and hotter, burning me. My eyes started to tear and I opened my mouth to scream but a hand covered it. My eyes shot open and the same man who I saw in the mall was hovering over me. I tried to scream through his hand but he pushed down harder. I could smell my flesh burning. He was burning something into my hand with a metal rod. I tried to rip his hand off with my free hand but I wasn't strong enough. I didn't even feel her take control. She bit his hand and it started to turn into stone. He panicked dropping the rod. With his free hand he tried to pull himself free but she grabbed his arm, her nails sinking into his flesh. He screamed bloody murder as his arm started to turn. In an instant I heard someone banging on the door.

"MIKI?!" Yusuke yelled. I heard the door knob rattle. He must have locked it. I heard banging, like thunder, making us both jump at first. They were trying to break it down. I knew one of them could do it easily but the door wouldn't budge.

"What the hell is this?!" Kuwabara yelled. The man on top of me had been trying to pull out a gun, but she was too busy relishing in his blood to notice until he pointed it right in between my eyes. I saw his trigger finger flinch. Everything was blurry but my cheek stung. She had her fangs deep in his neck now, wrapping her arms around him and he struggled to get free. There was still banging at my door, the seal he probably put on it was holding. I felt his last twitches as he turned to stone and died in my arms. She pulled me out from under him, walking silently to the door. She opened it as Yusuke and Kuwabara were running full speed at it. The barrier held them back but I swear I saw it bend.

"Are you done?" her voice was like velvet, completely content that she was able to taste blood after such a long time. Everyone looked at me with wide petrified eyes. She bit my finger, smearing my blood on one of the symbols on the door frame. The barrier fell. Hiei was first into my room, standing a few inches away from me. She let me take over so quickly that I felt like my legs had been taken out from under me. I fell right into Hiei, holding him tightly with one arm. He rubbed my back, kissing the top of my head. No one moved. I was crying because of my burnt hand which I had clutched into a tight fist close to my chest, but I didn't notice I was shaking until I was up against Hiei's sturdy body.

"Shhhh." he cooed. "You're okay." I felt so sick. I wanted to throw up. The shock was leaving my body and I stopped trembling. Hiei pulled me from him and looked into my eyes. His expression was one of shock; my expression was not what he expected. The corners of my mouth were down, my eyes still tearing but other than that I didn't show anything. The blood on me had seeped into his shirt, making it stick to him. His muscles looked as tone as they had felt. Kurama came over his shoulder, his eyes on my hand.

"Is your hand alright?" He asked his voice breaking.

"Just a burn." I said calmly. I opened my hand to show them. Their eyes went wide.

"We should take care of that." Kurama said his voice shaky. I looked down at it. My once pale hand was completely red with black spots on it.

_'Ow...' _she whispered. I held back a giggle.

"Doesn't hurt that bad." I lied. It was the reason my mouth was still turned down though the tears had finally stopped.

"W-What should we do with him?" Kuwabara asked starring at my bed.

"Do whatever you want. He's completely stone." I answered my eyes leaving my hand to look at Kuwabara and Yusuke. Yusuke gulped.

"I'll take care of it." I answered. "But I think I'll take a shower first." I pulled away from Hiei's grip on my shoulders and went to my closet. I could feel the blood around my mouth drying. Gross!!!!!!! The tension grew in the room. It made me cringe. I blindly took out clothes and maneuvered myself to the bathroom. The warm water of the shower made me whimper. My hand was hurting even worse. I scrubbed my face and arms until I felt like I was rubbing my skin off, even though I still could feel the blood on me. When I looked in the mirror everything under my nose was pinkish. The scratch on my face was already scarring. It looked funny actually.

The long sleeve black shit was tight, showing what very little muscle I had. The pants were very fuzzy. I liked them.

I heard muffled talking outside and sighed. I wasn't ready to face them. I brushed my teeth till I got sick of the taste and then searched under the sink for a hair dryer, carefully studying the labels. There were three bars of soap, two bars of deodorant, an assortment of make up, and the all mighty drug known as aspirin. The last bottle surprised me.

"Birth control...?" I read out loud to myself.

_'BIRTH CONTROL! Did they expect you to be a slut?' _she asked appalled. _'Geez you're still a virgin!'_

"Shh..." I hushed her. "We don't know that for sure anyway." I turned the bottle in my hand until I found the little print that says "uses".

"Oh...." we both said in unison.

"It's for my period. Who knew?"

_'They do know you don't get one right?'_

"Apparently not." I pulled out the hair dryer and stuffed the bottle in my pocket.

"We don't need the boys finding that." I clarified for her. I dried my hair slowly, painfully slowly. The sound drowned out their voices. I let cold water run over my burn after I finished my hair. I would need to put on aloe of something on it, just for tonight. After spending at least an hour in the bathroom I decided that I had to face them. I started to shuffle to the kitchen taking a quick glance in my room. They hadn't removed anything. The black bag was still there. I stepped inside and put the chocker on. It gave me a false sense of confidence, then I took the bottle and hit in my desk drawer. I finished my shuffle to the kitchen and four pairs of eyes fell on me. I felt as nervous as I had the first day I met them. It was hard to believe that it was only over a week ago.

"How are you?" Kurama asked. I think they thought I went into shock or something which is why I wasn't flipping out on them.

"I'm okay." I shrugged. "Things like that just don't get to me anymore." I wanted them to stop being so worried. I have been with her for three years now. Killing someone stills makes me uneasy, I really don't like it, but I had given up letting it impact me ages ago. Nothing ever came from it except a headache, caused by none other than the she demon herself.

"How's your hand?" Yusuke asked. His hand was going for the first aid kit on the table. I didn't even know we had one.

"It burns." I answered. They all seemed to relax at me showing I was still human.

"Do you have any aloe?" I asked taking a cautious step forward. Yusuke smiled at me which made me smile back. Kuwabara helped him find the aloe and took out some bandages. Yusuke took my hand gingerly and gently rubbed the aloe. I sighed contently as it cooled my hand. I finally turned to Hiei. I had been avoiding his gaze, scared of how he might react. I just got him and I didn't want to lose him. It the others rejected me, it would hurt, but I could get over it, eventually. But if he rejected me I wouldn't know what to do. I wasn't going to go through losing someone so close again, **ever. **He looked furious, like if he tried hard enough he could burn a hole in the wall. It frightened me. I continued to look at him as Kuwabara took Yusuke's place and began to wrap my hand, very roughly. I ripped my eyes away from Hiei and gave Kuwabara a glare, ripping my hand from his grasp.

_'Idiot...' _

"Ow." I cried, wincing as I undid the bandages. He gave me an apologetic grin, rubbing the back of his head. Kurama took my hand and carefully began to wrap the bandages back around. My thoughts went back to Hiei. I looked at him and the same murderous look was still there. I was even more scared now. Kurama finished and my hand fell limply to my side.

"There you go." he said warmly as he bent down and kissed me on the forehead.

"Thanks dad." I jested half- heartedly. He chuckled. "Do we have sand paper?" No one answered, confused by my question.

"I could go get some." Kuwabara answered slowly.

"Could you?" I asked sweetly. "I'm going to have to sand down my door." I said. They all looked a little less confused. I turned on the ball of my feet and walked into the disaster zone that was once my room. Blood was all over my comforter, drips on my wall. Even my pillow was sinking down. The man's stone body was still there with that same damned expression on his ugly ass face.

"Kuwabara?!" I yelled.

"Yeah?" he called back. I walked out and looked around the kitchen wall to see he was putting on his shoes.

"Can you get me a sledge hammer?" I asked totally serious, my face emotionless.

"A what?" he asked dropping his second shoe.

"You know." I answered smiling. "One of those really big hammers with the rubbery what-cha-ma-call-it on the top." I used my hands to describe the dimensions. She was snickering in my ear.

"I know what a sledge hammer **is**." he picked up his show and slipped it on his foot.

"No worries then." I handed him his coat and shoved him out the door. Correction I **tried** to shove him out the door, he easily stopped me.

"What do you need it for?" he asked skeptically.

"Does it matter?" I grunted, still trying to shove him out the door. My answer caught him off guard.

"No...? He asked doubting his own answer. I once again attempted to push him out the door. He would have stopped me again but someone's delicate hands helped me finally close the door on Kuwabara. I looked up and Kurama was helping me, smiling sweetly at the door. I couldn't help but smile too. We walked back to the kitchen and I began to look for paper and a pen.

"What are you looking for?" he asked.

"I need to make a shopping list." I explained never looking at him. He walked to his room and come out with both a pen and a piece of paper. Where the hell did he find those anyway?

"Thank you." I practically ripped the paper out of his hand and quickly began to scribble down ingredients.

_'That should be enough.' _she said as I re-read my list for the third time.

"Yusuke?" I called.

"Yeah?" he answered right next to me. I jumped. I had been completely unaware of his existence. I handed him my note, he read it, and his brow crinkled together in confusion.

"Do you know all the ingredients?" I asked sarcastically. The list was all household items. You could find them in any average household, except this one. Though none of its inhabitants are "normal" so it only makes sense. He stared at me slightly annoyed by my comment. I gave him my best puppy dog eyes, and even pouted.

"Alright, alright." he grumbled. I finally looked around the room and Kurama was the only one there, leaning against the hallway wall. I opened my mouth to talk, the door clicking behind me, but Kurama stopped me.

"Hiei went to make a patrol around the area he'll be back soon." he assured me. He knows me so well, it's actually a little weird, but then again I'm just probably predictable.

"Is he mad?" I never meant to let the words pass through my lips but Kurama had a very calming presence. I had a feeling he wouldn't tell anyone if I asked him something. He gave me a blank look, blinking twice and then chuckling to himself.

"At you?" I nodded. "No." he said plainly, shaking his head in disbelief. "No I don't think that's possible."

"But he looked so furious, like he was out for blood." I protested.

"Oh he is." he told me. "He is so pissed that someone could get past him. He hates it when people are stronger than him."

"You've got to be kidding." I said to myself just loud enough for Kurama to hear.

_'See I'm not crazy!' _she yelled excitedly. I rolled my eyes.

"Yes you are." I told her. I took Yusuke's seat at the table and laid my chin in my hand resting my elbow on the table. She was doing some sort of happy, victory dance in my head. It made me dizzy.

_'I am liking that boy more and more.' _she snorted. I groaned in response. Kurama took the seat across from me.

"Can I ask," he began. My eyes shot up to his very cute face. "What exactly did you send those two to get?" I chuckled to myself.

"Well Kuwabara is getting sandpaper for my door and a sledge hammer for..." I paused trying to come up with a proper term. "Our new statue." I said slowly. That made him smile. He had a beautiful smile.

"Oh I see. And Yusuke?" he raised one eyebrow, his smile turning into a mischievous smirk.

"Ingredients to get the blood out of everything." I answered nonchalantly. "Quick question."

"Yes?" my question was completely random but if I didn't ask him now I would more than likely forget.

"Are you a demon?" he was taken aback. I waited as if I just asked someone about the weather, thinking nothing of it. I've had this question asked of me more than once.

"I used to be." confusion distorted his features.

_'Where did that come from?' _she asked. I didn't quite know myself.

"What type?"

"Huh?"

"What type of demon were you?" I accented the word were trying to get an answer.

"A fox." his response sounded more like a questioned then my question did.

"Another question." my mind was on a roll, even though that role was taking me to random questions that had nothing to do with each other.

"Does it have anything to do with the first?" he interrupted.

"Nope." I said honestly. I crossed my arms on the table, leaning in. he leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms and legs. I kept my face straight but my cheeks betrayed me. They were turning pink.

"What do you think of Hiei and me?" he took a few moments to answer, no doubt choosing his words carefully.

"I like you two." he answered. That was not what I was expecting. "Hiei seems much happier and relaxed." he explained. "And you seem to just glow when he's around." he uncrossed his legs and put his elbows on the table, resting his chin on his delicate hands. "But I don't want either of you even **thinking** of sex." he looked far too serious. I started cracking up.

_'I don't get it.' _she said totally serious.

"Honestly you two should just get married and adopt me." he looked at me curiously, which made me laugh even harder. He rolled his eyes at me and I wiped the tears from my eyes finally calming down.

"Who are we shedding tears for now?" a familiar voice asked. I quickly ran over to it wrapping my arms around its source.

**END OF CHAPTER 5**


	6. Chapter 6

Sooooooooo so so so so so so so sorry it took me so long to get this out. Life AKA AP exams have gotten in the way of me writing. So hopefully now that I have time I will be able to get the chapters out faster. I am also currently writing two vampire fan fictions, one about Bleach and the other Companions of the Night. Thank you for not nagging me about the chapters coming out late.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"The choker looks good on you." Hiei wrapped his arms around my waist.

"You have very good taste." i kissed him lightly on the cheek, my cheeks flushing. It felt awkward with Kurama in the room. I pulled Hiei back to the table with me taking the seat next to him. It was hard to pull my eyes away from him.

"One more question?" I asked Kurama. He smiled.

"Of course." he mused.

"We were playing twenty questions before you got here." I clarified for Hiei, looking back at his face. His eyes looked like rubies. I can't believe I never really noticed till now.

"Want to help me clean my room?" I asked pouting, switching my gaze from Hiei to Kurama and back again. "I need a manly mans help moving our new statue off my bed." They chuckled.

"Sure." Kurama said. The chairs skidded on the tile floor as Hiei pulled me into my room.

"It looks like shit." Hiei said gesturing towards my bloody bed.

"No shit Sherlock." I whispered under my breath, rolling my eyes. Hiei's eyebrows rose. Did he hear me? Probably. Shit.

"Could you guys move him to the kitchen?" Hiei grabbed his legs and Kurama his arms. They flawlessly moved him to the kitchen as I ripped off all my bedding. There were still puddles. Honestly that's gross. Everything was in a giant ball, being my petite size; the pile easily consumed my arms and went over my head, blocking my view. I heard the clunk of stone on tile and prayed I didn't walk right into the stone. I usually did. I safely made it to the sink, thank god, pulling my sheet and pillow covers out of the mess and put them in. The water was steaming, stinging my good hand as I started to clean. It was not an easy task. The water started to turn pink, which meant that it was working and I could take my hand out.

"I'm home!" a voice called. Kurama came in carrying bags, Yusuke close behind. Kuwabara came in with the rather large sledge hammer, obviously annoyed at something. Despite me knowing he was a complete moronic monkey, he looked quite intimidating. They put all the bags on the table and I walked over to see if they got everything.

"I hope this is it." Yusuke said sheepishly. I looked through the bags quickly.

"Looks good." I told him happily. I started putting the ingredients in the sink and Hiei copied my steps staying dangerously close. "Kuwabara can you put the sand paper in my room please?"

"Uh okay." Kuwabara said. He sounded like a complete idiot. Probably wondering what the fuck Hiei was doing, but then again so was I.

"Where do you want the hammer?" Yusuke asked. I turned to him and saw that he was starring at Hiei's hand, which was currently making its way around my slender waist.

"Could you and Kuwabara go outside and turn our lovely new statue to dirt?" Both of Hiei's arms were around me, his head resting on my shoulder. I couldn't help but blush, a smile pulling at my lips.

"WH-what?" Yusuke staggered. His eyes went extremely wide. Although I couldn't tell if it was because of my request of the fact that Hiei had moved my hair away from my neck and nuzzled me. His nose was quickly replaced by his lips. My cheeks no doubt turned scarlet and my eyes hazed. This** very** distracting act even had the decency to give me shivers.

"We can't fit him in the apartment and honestly I wouldn't want to look at him." I started to explain. Hiei was rubbing his lips up and down my neck making my lips quiver. "We c-cant... just l-leave... him somew-where... b-becaue it will mak-ke us e....easier to find a-and if the human p-police find...him...it c-could get mes-ssy..." I gulped and Hiei chuckled, finally stopping the onslaught of his kisses.

"Alright then." Yusuke said hesitantly. Kuwabara picked up the statue **easily**. God damn it he was strong. They started to awkwardly leave.

"Kurama?" I called. I tried to turn out of Hiei's grip but he grabbed me even tighter. He walked right in front of me, his sweet smile on his face. I could have sworn I saw a jealousy look flash through Hiei's eyes. "Can you watch my sheets?" They just need to sit for an hour or so and then scrubbed for a little bit. I would do it myself but I'm kind of one handed." I explained, chuckling lightly to hide the fact that I felt useless.

"Well we do need food." He crossed his arms, going into thought. "I could go food shopping, come back and that should be about a hour." he smiled at me playfully. I only sighed with relief.

"Thanks." I smiled weakly.

"Anytime." he headed to the door. "Behave!" he shouted just before slamming the door. I rolled my eyes. Hiei began nibbling my ear. I couldn't help letting out a sharp gasp.

"H-Hiei..." I whispered my voice barely audible to even to me. I was surprised she didn't stop us when Hiei's hand went up to my breast. Then again sometimes she just randomly left, and I was glad she did.

He started to message it gently at first buy rougher as I felt him grow up against me, pushing between my ass cheeks. I became uncomfortably wet and I could feel myself pulsate with the desire I felt for him. I took his hand that was still around my waist and lead it down my body as his nibbles went down my neck, turning more and more into bites. His hand followed eagerly until soon they found their own way into my pants. His fingers brushed outside me, torturing me. His other hand lowered my shirt until my breast was completely exposed, his fingers pinching my rock hard nipple. His rough digits finally passed through my lips rubbing me softly in circles. God I moaned like a whore, gripping his arms for support as my legs gave out under me. His fingers danced around my clit, making so I couldn't feel the lower half of my body.

"We have stop." He groaned softly in my ear, though his actions never really slowed. He slowly and hesitantly took his hands out from my clothing, despite my protests. I turned in his arms facing him, watching him lick my juices off his fingers.

"Why...?" I whimpered. He kissed me roughly and then left, just as Kuwabara and Yusuke came home and yelled hello. I was so pissed at them. Even though they looked ridiculous in their dust infested clothes I couldn't even crack a smile. Before they could say something to me I went into my room and slammed the door. I had to do something to keep me distracted, otherwise I would have become Destructive. I picked up a piece of sand paper, sat in front of my door, and started to sand down my door like a mad man. Damn him to hell! WHAT THE FUCK!!!

_'Did I miss something?' _she had the worst timing **ever. **

"No." I growled.

_'Ha!' _she yelled in amusement.

"Shut up!" I snapped. "Just go away."

_'Tell me what happened.' _she commanded, enjoying every bit of my discomfort.

"Bite me." my tone was icy, scary even to me. She stayed quiet, snickering to herself, as I made my way up my door frame. The more I worked the calmer I got; I was never one to stay angry for long.

_'So...' _she began. _'Was it good?' _she inquired.

"E-Excuse me?" I wasn't able to fully comprehend the question. How did she find out? But even more importantly, was she... **okay **with this?

_'Well I wasn't there to feel it. So how was it?' _she asked nonchalantly. My whole face turned bright red.

"U-Um... I-I... well..." I couldn't exactly answer it. She sent a wave of shivers down my spine, making it ache.

"He j-just used his f-fingers..." I stammered. This was extremely awkward, despite having her in my head for the three years.

_'Was it good?' _she pushed. I sighed, knowing there was no possible way to get out of this, unless Yusuke and Kuwabara came in, but they had the worst timing ever, so I didn't put much faith in that plan.

"I couldn't stand..." I mumbled.

_'Damn...' _she said shocked.

"You seem rather alright with this." I stated hesitantly.

_'Oh I'm not._' her voice suddenly became eerie and dark, and well demon like_. 'I just wanted to know how it was. I'm going to rip him to shreds._' I rolled my eyes and worked on my door, ignoring her mumbling of how to kill a certain someone. Hours had past and not only had I finished my door but the rest of my room, getting the blood out of everything. There was a knock at my door and I opened it to find Kurama standing there.

"I finished cleaning your sheets." he said holding back a laugh. I looked down and saw that I was covered in saw dust and cleaner.

"What would you like for dinner?" my eyes shot up to his face.

"Dinner?" it couldn't possibly be that late.

"Yes dinner. It's already about six." he chuckled. I stared at Kurama in disbelief.

"Whatever you make." I shrugged. The phone rang and Yusuke called to Kurama, saying something about someone's mother. I changed, trying to get as much saw dust as possible off my hands and out of my hair. Yusuke, Kuwabara and Hiei were in the living room. The T.V they were attempting to watch was put on mute, probably to keep the person on the other line of the telephone from hearing it. Hiei was sitting in the window seat looking out into the city. His eyes were constantly moving, scanning the buildings. I took the seat across from him, staring at his face. He gave the scene out the window one last good look before turning to me.

"Can I watch too?" I asked quietly. The TV's sound rose, meaning Kurama was off the phone. He smiled at me and I crawled into his lap.

"Who's madder?" Hiei asked. I knew what he meant immediately.

"She is." I sighed. Even though Kurama was off the phone we were still whispering.

"She didn't stop us."

"She wasn't there."

"What do you mean?" he sounded baffled.

"Sometimes she just disappears."

"Where does she go?"

"I'm not sure." I really wasn't. She never disappeared for long, but I was never sure where she went. I never felt her leave.

"I asked her once." I told him, recalling the memory. "She says she doesn't leave, she says she just kind of falls asleep for a little bit."

"Strange." He started rubbing my back.

"You have no idea." His fingers on my back felt good and I snuggled into him turning to Yusuke and Kuwabara. Their eyes were bugging out. They honestly looked like confused dear on a high way as a two ton truck came at them. I laughed quietly, hiding my face in Hiei's chest. I felt him shake as he laughed to.

"I have to go home tomorrow morning." Kurama announced from in the kitchen. He sounded rather disappointed. My head shot up to look at him as he came walking in.

"Is something wrong?" Yusuke asked. Kurama shook his head.

"No, my mom is going away and asked if I would watch the house. I'll have to stay home tomorrow night."

"Why didn't you just tell her you couldn't?" Kuwabara asked. He was an idiot. A complete moronic idiot.

"And tell her what?" she answered. "She thinks he's camping. What is he going to say? 'Sorry mom I can't come home I have to protect a demon possessed give from assassins.'" She imitated Kurama's voice, very badly might I add.

"It's okay if you leave Kurama." I told him, regaining control over the pissed demon.

"Are you sure? I mean you were just attacked this morning. What makes you think they won't attack tomorrow or even tonight?" Kurama protested enthusiastically.

"First of all the burn on my hand was just a warning. Second if they WANTED to attack they wouldn't send just ONE man. Especially not a novice and third they always wait a few days to attack so they can plan and keep tabs on me." his face was defiant but he was calculating what I said. "If any of you leave tomorrow would be the day to do it. In fact Kurama I think Kuwabara should go with you.

"What?" Kuwabara yelled.

"Buddy system. It would give you a chance to check on your sister and then the two of you can stay the night. Even Yusuke could leave."

"Huh?" Yusuke's voice broke.

"You can see what information the spirit world has on our new friends." I explained. It was a good plan actually but they weren't very keen on it.

"We are not going to leave you without protection." Yusuke argued.

"I have Hiei." I commented. "I have been fighting these guys for the better part of the past three years. Their moves haven't changed." they stayed quiet contemplating all this new information.

"I won't leave her side." Hiei said, encouraging them to leave for the night.

"Either way I have to leave." Kurama said defeated. One down two to go.

"We could use the information." Yusuke said warily. One to go.

"Well since everyone else is leaving..." Kuwabara started. Yes! I was very excited about having the night alone with Hiei. I tired as hard as I could not to let a huge smile come across my face.

"It's settled then." I said looking at all of them, hoping that I didn't sound too enthusiastic. Kurama gave me a curious look but all I returned was a mischievous gaze.


	7. Chapter 7

The night seemed to go on forever, and I knew it was only a taste of what the next day would bring. I couldn't stop myself from tossing and turning, my stomach churning with excitment and nerves. By this time tomorrow Hiei would be lying next to me, or at least I hoped he would be.

She was just as restless as I was, making it impossible for me to sleep at all. I shifted continuously, unable to find a comfortable position, accidentally kicking the wall a few times.

"What are you doing?" My head shot up to Hiei's face.

"Can't sleep." I grunted, twisting and propping myself up on my elbows. All I did was blink and he was there beside me, his head on my pillow, looking up at me with those beautiful eyes.

"You still have to tell me the rest of your life's story." He whispered. I rolled my eyes, a smile running across my lips.

"Awww, does baby want a story?" I giggled. His face grew very serious. "I'm sorry." I said trying to make myself stop. He growled at me, turning away. I was finally able to stop laughing, a huge smile still on my face. I snuggled into Hiei's back taking in his masculine scent. For someone who had such a cold look in his eyes most of the time, he was so warm. Sooner than I thought possible I dozed off.

_The vaulted ceiling was covered in paintings of angels and gods while the walls were covered with men and women and children. The floor was dark and frightening, covered with demons. It reminded me of the church's rendition of heaven, earth and hell. Nervously I reached for my hair following it down to my chest. _

_Wait... my hair isn't that long. _

_A long dark green dress swirled around me. The room started to echo, ringing with the complex melody from the other room. It's like it was calling me, and I came willingly. From corridor to corridor, the music played, becoming more distinct. The paintings became fewer and fewer until there was none at all. _

_A big brass door stood in front of me. I pushed it._

_I'm in a music room and a young man is playing a sweet lullaby. He almost looks like me from the back, but I can't be sure, his face is hidden from me. I ran to him, afraid he is going to leave before I can stop him. _

_The room was dark and in front of me stood a woman. Her eyes glowing. _

_Finally I reached him, taking a hold of his shoulder and pulling him around. He disappeared. _

_She took my neck and bit me. I hold back my screams as she slowly disappears into the wounds in my neck. _

_I'm on the floor. The room is turning pink from the setting sun and a young man sits next to me. I have to close my eyes to block them from the sun. I can not see his face. _

_I collapse onto the solid liquid floor, staring back at my reflection. I do not look different. Crying I fall into the black ocean and drown. _

I woke up with a start that morning. Cold sweat on my forehead, my heart pounding and no Hiei beside me. I didn't hear anyone outside, no T.V going, no rustling in the kitchen. I didn't dare close my eyes again, afraid that I'd be sucked into the rooms again.

It was then I did something really stupid, but what else was I going to do? I tiptoed straight to Hiei and Kurama's room quietly opened the door. There was no body in Hiei's bed and my heart sank. Where was he?

The house felt cold all of a sudden. I swear I could feel someone's eyes on the back of my neck. I felt the panic in my stomach start to rise to my chest, making it harder and harder to breathe. Doing the only thing I thought I could I jumped onto Hiei's bed and gripped the covers tightly over my head. It took several minutes for my breathing to come easier and my heart to slow down to a normal pace but the panic feeling in my gut never left me. Hiei's bed was warm and soft and his smell was strong on the sheets. It wasn't long till I fell into a dreamless sleep.

"Shhh..." I heard someone whisper as I started to wake. It took a second for my body to realize that there was something touching it, making it even warmer than it already was.

"What are you doing in my bed?" The voice demanded softly.

"I got scared." I mumbled through my tired lips. The voice sighed, no doubt rolling its eyes.

"It's time to get up." the voice urged.

"Okay…" I said breathlessly. My head was so heavy, it didn't want to get off the pillows, but something was pulling me. I couldn't open my eyes properly and everything was so blurry it was hard to make out even shapes. As someone carried me I found myself falling back to sleep.

"_What's gotten into you? GET UP!"_ she urged.

"Alright…alright…" I mumbled. I couldn't open my eyes. The felt so heavy, everything felt so heavy. What the hell was going on? In my head I was forcing my body to move but my body wouldn't respond.

"_Something's wrong." _her voice growled.

"Hiei…" I said breathlessly. My lungs felt like I had just ran three miles when all we did was walk down the hall. He placed me on my bed and held my shoulders, gently shaking me.

"Come on… you have to get up now Miki." His voice sounded urgent. What was he afraid off?

"How can she still be asleep?" Yusuke yelled from the door.

"Miki?" Hiei asked quietly, ignoring the string of profanities coming from Yusuke's mouth as he left the door. "What's wrong?"

"Hiei we have to go!" Kurama called.

"_What's wrong with you get up!" _she screamed. I felt her flowing all over my body, taking it over.

A blood-curtailing scream escaped my lips. It felt like every bone in my body was being ripped apart. I could taste the blood in my mouth… and oh god… it tasted… good. What was going on? What's was happening to me?!!

Hey guys! Sorry it is so short, and it took so long for me to write. (This seemed like such a good place to end, so I'm ending it here.) But I started writing this entire thing in my notebook and I was almost done. But it took too long typing it on the computer so I decided to ditch the notebook and strictly keep to the computer. The story kind of took on a new life. I have a new idea going through my head that I want to use. So please bear with me. School is over so now that I have nothing to do I might as well just type some more.


	8. Chapter 8

_'Michelle...' some male voice called. I didn't know it, but it sounded familiar. 'Michelle wake up!' the voice sounded more urgent now... where did I know this voice from? 'Michelle Kimberly!!_'

"I'm up!" I jumped up, a damp towel falling on my lap. I took one quick glance around.... and this was defiantly not my bedroom... I don't think it was even the apartment. I tried to get out of bed, but my legs couldn't support me.

"Hiei?" I called my voice barely above a whisper. "Yusuke...Kuwabara... Kurama!!!.... HIEI!!!" Where was everyone? What was going on? What happened?

"Well it's about time you woke up. You've been asleep for two days now." Koenma's voice rang from the doorway.

"Two days?" my voice was raspy and my throat hurt. I looked over Koenma and he seemed different... somehow very detailed like I had just been watching him in cable all this time and now I have HD.

"Now don't panic...." he began. Looking down his voice trailed off.... what was this? My skin was a milky white, my fingers long and slender. I had more curves and my chest had grown much bigger. Red curls encased my face... and I was... thirsty. I could smell something in the air. Koenma looked very tasty at the moment.... The burning my throat grew worse.... I wanted it... I needed it... out of his pocket Koenma pulled out a little bottle with a red liquid inside. Opening the sweet smell in the room got stronger and every cell in my body was being drawn towards the bottle. I didn't even feel myself move, I wanted that bottle and then I had it. My body didn't need to think about the motion. I ripped open the bottle and chugged the red liquid. It tasted so good... and my throat stopped burning.

"Got any more?" I whispered without even thinking. What ever this liquid was, I wanted more, and I wanted more now.

"Later." Koenma said. I looked up at him but he just closed the door, leaving me alone in the room.

"Hey!" I called. I tried to open the door but it wouldn't budge. "Hey what the fuck is this?!" I screamed. After a few more attempts I unwillingly gave up.

"What are we going to do now?" I asked more to myself than her, but she never answered.

"Hello?" I called. Still after several more moments she never answered. I growled to myself. First Koenma comes in here and gives me this weird liquid with no explanation of what the hell was going on, I had no idea where Hiei was, and she was ignoring me. Could this day get any worse? Then the door opened.

The smell was different then when Koenma entered. The smell of blood and burning flesh went right through me but there was something else there. I closed my eyes and could smell the faint smell of fresh snow and smoke... I couldn't decide if I liked it or not. I heard the foot steps coming closer to me but I couldn't open my eyes, I had to figure out what that last smell was. It overpowered everything else as the footsteps got closer, but what was it? A warm hand touched my shoulder but still I didn't open my eyes... what was that smell?

"Miki..." the voice said quietly. It sounded so clear... like bells... but not like bells. It was smooth like velvet but had a certain roughness to it... like... well like it was hiding something.

"Open your eyes..." The voice pleaded. I opened my eyes only to be faced with rubies.

"Hiei..." I breathed. I'd never seen his eyes so clearly before... not only were they red but there was even specks of blue. I saw every quick movement of his eyes as he quickly assessed the new me and I saw the disbelief in his eyes. A disbelief that no doubt mirrored mine when I first looked down. There was a burning in the pit of my stomach, a burning that continued to grow every second that he kept staring at me.

"Miki, are you alright?" he asked, his eyes borrowing into mine. I nodded, my eyes never leaving his. It was like his eyes were drawing me in closer. I didn't notice how close our faces were until he closed his eyes and sighed, opening them again when he stood and looked down at the floor. Now that I wasn't so memorized in his eyes I could feel how great of a difference there had been between his hand and my shoulder. It's like he was the sun and I was an iceberg, but I didn't feel cold. It felt like I was normal and he was too warm.

"What happened?" he asked. I didn't know how to answer, because I didn't know myself.

"I don't know..." I looked down at my hands and the burn was gone. Could that burn have something to do with what happened to me? Instantly I was distracted by the movement at the door. I was standing, although I never remembered moving.

"COME ON!!!" The door burst open and Yusuke and Kuwabara crashed into the room. The looked at me with child like wonder and all I could do was study their now clear faces.

"Miki? Is that you? What happened to you? And why do you look like **that**?" Yusuke asked; he was talking so fast his words stumbled over one another. Before I even got to answer Hiei shot them a glare that stopped the conversation completely.

"I don't know." I seemed to be repeating that a lot today. Hiei remained glaring at them and as a response they blinked. The tension grew in the room and I took in a long breath. The missing smell was chocolate; I was more than certain about that now. A new assortment of smells entered my noise. Smelled like masculine soap and....

"Cats?" I said out loud, although I never meant to. The three of them looked at me completely lost about what was going on. I leaned closer to Yusuke, taking in his smell.

"How's Keiko?" I asked without backing up.

"W-what?" he said trying to back away; I grabbed his shirt quicker than I thought possible and pulled him closer. The faint smell of women's perfume on his clothing.

"How's Keiko? You've seen her recently haven't you?" I finally looked up to see his shocked but embarrassed gaze, a mischievous smile playing on my lips. He leaned back farther; falling off the back of his heels, the only thing keeping him off the ground was my fingers curled into his shirt. He just remained shuttering. Hiei came from behind me and we pulled him up so he was standing strait up. I looked up at him, his ruby eyes meeting mine. I saw concern, lots of it actually.

"So it's true then." Kuwabara said, his fingers reached out to me, and I stared confused.

"What's true?" I asked. Kuwabara only had a chance to open his mouth…

"Nothing." Hiei said quickly. I glared at him; cupping his face in my hands and making him face me.

"Tell me." I said sternly. He tried to keep his gaze away from mine, but I moved closer to him, my body resting against his, trying to recapture his gaze.

"You're a vampire."

A/N: Okay so my chapters are getting shorter… they may be good for some… but probably not most. So anyway this is chapter 8. I'm out of my writing "mojo" I'm not going to lie, so that is why the chapters have been crappy. Anyway I will try and get it back soon. I hope… if anyone has advice that would be great.


	9. Chapter 9

"You're a vampire."

They were joking. They had to be joking. They are just playing a cruel joke on me right? I looked at all three of them but none of them met my gaze. I forced a laugh to break the growing tension in the room.

"Come on guys. You're kidding right?" I pleaded. Still none of them met my gaze. "There are no such things as vampires..." my voice cracked. I liked a good vampire tale as much as the next person, I read a lot of books about them, they were my favorite creature, but I knew they weren't real. Just made up stories, legends to scare people. But the more I thought about it, the more real it became. After all, in the human world demons only existed in fairytales too.

"What's... what's going to happen to me?" I could feel the fear and panic growing in the back of my mind, and the tears welling up in my eyes.

"Nothing is going to happen to you." Hiei wrapped his arms around me and kissed my forehead. Wrapped in Hiei's arms I felt like everything he said was true, and everything was going to be alright.

"You still get to live with us!" Kuwabara yelled excitedly. I couldn't help but giggle. I turned my head and gave Kuwabara an evil smirk.

"'Cause that is such a wonderful thing." I said sarcastically. Yusuke snickered and I could feel the smile playing on Hiei's lips. Kuwabara gave one of his geeky smiles and rubbed under his nose. Well at least things were going to be normal... well as normal as they could be with us.

"What is it like?" Yusuke asked.

"What is what like?" I responded absentmindedly, surprisingly entranced by the spider climbing down my wall.

"Being a vampire." Kuwabara cleared. I just gave a disgruntle grunt, making my way to the spider. The boys had a conversation of their own.

"Hello..." I whispered. To think I used to be afraid of spiders. Its numerous eyes looked at me and I saw my eyes sparkle back. They were red... just like Hiei's, except his looked much nicer than mine. I went to touch it and it hissed at me. A SPIDER hissed at ME. I jumped back, yelping in surprise as the spider scurried up the wall. Weird...

Hiei gently grabbed my shoulders giving me a confused but concerned look.

"What are you afraid of spiders?" Yusuke snickered. I had the instinct to blush, and in my mind I was blushing, but my cheeks never felt warm.

"I told you only one visitor at a time. we don't know how she will be affected by the drug." a creepy looking man with red hair tied behind his back in the remnant of what seemed to be a doctors coat stood in the door way. His arms were crossed over his broad chest and through his glasses he gave everyone, even me, a disapproving glare with his dark eyes. I didn't like his smell, beyond all the smells of disinfectant, ramen, blood and sharp smelling cologne I smelt danger. He could not be trusted, I was sure. My body let out a low growl in my disapproval. Hiei's grip on my shoulders tightened but the man in the door only gave an amused smirk. I saw all of his movements perfectly as he gracefully made his way to me. Everyone else saw him leave the door but couldn't follow his movements like I could, was my eyes really better then theirs? Or more importantly, was he a vampire too?

"Still haven't changed..." he said amused with himself. One of Hiei's hands was slowly slid off my arms, and I could hear the sound of his sword being moved from his sheath, stopping when he had it showing. The "doctor" glanced behind me for a split second and his smile grew bigger. He put one hand on my head and ruffled my hair. I couldn't help but feel a sense of familiarity. It was nice, his hand comfortably warm on my head. Then he was gone, a cool breeze and a glimpse of red curls were left behind. Hiei put his sword away and then room seemed to relax.

"I don't like that guy." Hiei hissed.

"Uh... I guess we'll leave then..." Kuwabara whispered, he looked afraid. He never seemed to be the guy who would be afraid, I guess I was wrong. The door closed, and heat grew in the room. I looked at Hiei, thinking that it was only me that felt it, but his gaze told me I was dead wrong. I gulped, feeling the heat in the pit of my stomach rise again.

My mouth watered and my nipples hardened. I could feel this strange sensation in between my legs. Dear god... I wanted him... no want isn't good enough, I NEEDED him! His eyes glowed and by pure sensation I knew he wanted me just as badly. I cupped his face in my hands and pulled his lips toward mine. They were so soft and warm. His arms wrapped around. Our kiss became more urgent and he picked me up and pressed me against the wall. My entire body wrapped around his. My fingers gripped at his cloak wanting to feel his skin under my fingertips. His hands went up my shirt and the feel of his warm hands on my cool skin sent shivers down my spine.

"Miki..." he whispered. His hands cupped my breasts and I couldn't help but moan in his mouth. I felt him grow against my inside thigh. I could feel the dampness between my legs. It was like nothing I had ever felt before.

My fingers tore away his cloak, leaving it on the floor with my discarded shirt. His hands left the positions messaging my breast and tugged at my shorts. The back of them were getting stuck to the wall and I arched my back. I let out a strangled gasp as I felt my throbbing pussy up against his hard body and then my bare bottom against the cool wall.

"Hiei..." I whimpered. He nipped at my neck, and his tongue massaged the bite marks. My head hit the bed as the shorts that were once molded to me were finally off. Hiei's head had disappeared and all I could see was ceiling.

"HIEI!" I screamed. His tongue ran up and down my sex and my whole body shook. My hands gripped his hair, nails sinking into his scalp, and my legs wrapped around his head. It wasn't fair! I was the one naked on the bed receiving the greatest pleasure I had ever received and Hiei did even have his pants off. I rode the pleasure until my whole head was fuzzy and I could feel anything but the pleasure until I reached my climax. My whole body went limp as my insides still rode the wave of my orgasm. I heard the faintest sound of Hiei's snicker.

"Hiei..." He was on top of me in an instant, his hands messaging my breasts, lips devouring my neck, and his legs spreading mine. I ripped apart his belts, flinging his pants across the room in the same speed he had gotten off my shorts. My hands lingered on his abdomen before the gently rested on his length. My hands shook as I stroked him. His whole body shivered with pleasure. It gave me a strange sense of satisfaction that I had this much control of the demon Hiei, MY demon Hiei.

"Nervous?" his voice brought me out of my egotistic daze.

"n-no" I stuttered. Ugh... I sounded like an idiot. I wanted Hiei, I wanted him so badly, but it was my first time, and that sent a ball of nerves to my stomach. He took my hands and pinned my wrists up near my head. His eyes were full of a fight between concern and lust, one trying to defeat the other, even though I could tell the lust was winning. A small, genuine smile reached his lips. He bent down towards my ear, and positioned himself at my entrance.

"I love you." he whispered. My heart nearly leapt out of my chest with joy.

"I love you too." with one swift movement of his hips he entered me. The feeling was erotic. My whole body rang with pleasure and pain, and my fangs began to pound. We stayed like that for a moment, getting accustomed to the feeling, the feeling of being whole.

My body just took over without my mind thinking. I moved my hips, grinding against him. I never believed in any sort of god, but right now I thanked whoever was up there for giving Hiei such a blessed length. It was long and thick and pulsated against my inner walls. His grip grew tighter on my wrists as he pulled all the way out and slammed back in. I bit my lip to try and hold back the shrill scream threatening to escape my throat.

I barely realized what happened after. Hiei's speed picked up, faster and faster until I could feel the friction of his hips on my inner thighs. I was in absolute bliss. Nothing else existed except Hiei pounding into me. He growled in my ear as I called his name over and over, never wanting him to stop.

Warm liquid filled me to the brim, spilling over onto the silken sheets. I threw my head back and held back a moan as he pulled out of me. He fell to his side, taking me into his arms and held me close. I felt so totally relaxed and warm. Our bodies hummed in unison.

"I love you. I love you more than anything in this world." I whispered. The words tumbled out of my mouth. Incoherent sentences came one after another.

"Miki." he spoke my name in absolute adoration, stroking my hair. My voice refused to work any longer. "I love you too. I will always be here to protect you. So don't get yourself locked in a room and hurt again. Understand?" he laughed a genuine laugh, which only made me giggle. We stayed silent, for no words needed to be spoken. Our bodies were entwined and I couldn't feel where my skin ended and his began.

I took a long sniff, focusing on memorizing his smell, and my teeth stung. They hurt more and more and I could feel that burning in my throat return. I flinched in his arms. The pain was becoming unbearable.

"Miki?" Hiei asked.

Blood....


	10. Chapter 10

The top of my head to the tips of my toes tingled with warmth. The sun danced on the top of my eyelids making strange colors appear. My stomach felt like it was swirling, and strange enough instead of making me feel sick it felt really good. The light dimmed and I opened my eyes only to find speckled brown eyes staring back at me.

"You're going to be late for school if you stay asleep." He said softly, only a slight edge to his tone.

"But I'm so comfy." I whined. I finally looked around, not bothered by the fact that a strange boy was hovering over me in my bed. I was wrapped in a black comforter, surrounded by golden cream covered walls. My ceiling was a deep shade of red. I stared at it for a few seconds as it swirled and twisted, changing from a deep burgundy to a lighter red rose. The boy above me groaned.

"Honestly you are impossible." He grabbed my shirt and ripped me from my bed. "Now hurry up you idiot." The chill from the room seeped into me and I found myself automatically reached for the clothes laid out for me. The boy left my room and I quickly changed. To my surprise it was a school uniform, but it wasn't the usual skirt and jacket, but instead a dark pair of feminine pants, white blouse, and matching dark vest. The smell of eggs tickled my noise and my stomach, which I didn't even know was empty, started to grumble. I sprinted to the bathroom next to my room and gave myself a once look over. It took me a few full minutes to realize I was staring at the old me, not the new me. My hair was pin strait, with a little flip at the bottom, just long enough to cover my ears. And my eyes, my eyes were a sea blue-green, not like the blood red they were. My hands had minds of their own as they continued to do what I was guessing my morning routine. My hair was quickly brushed, and of all things male deodorant was put under my arms. Although it was strange it had a very good smell, very clean.

"MICH!" Someone called from downstairs.

"Coming!" I answered before my mind even got to process who the hell this 'Mich' was. I ran down the stairs and skidded until my but reached a chair.

"Morning." Once again my mouth worked without me. A plate of eggs was placed in front of me by a plump woman with extremely dark hair that seemed to glow a strange brownish red in the light. Her short wavy hair just reached her shoulders and I found myself staring at her. Her chocolate brown eyes met mine for a moment and she smiled before returning back to her busy work in the kitchen.

"What's up with you Mich? You are acting like you have never seen mom before." The boy said his mouth full of eggs. I took a good long look at him. He had similar colored hair and eyes, and his hair was even wavy, just beginning to look curly. I stared long and hard at him, only to have him meet me with an awkward glance.

"Nothing. I'm fine." I mumbled. We ate in silence, only the clacking of dishes filling the silence.

_Not for long. _

I jumped. The voice sounded familiar. It was cold and venomous, but still familiar.

He gave me a weird look again.

"Ace you better hurry up. You have to drop off Mich before you head back." The woman said.

"Sure thing ma." The boy, Ace, said. He swooped up not only his plate but mine too and brought them over to her, planting a swift kiss on her cheek. He left, and not knowing what to do, I followed. Before we were even two feet from the door he turned to me swiftly.

"Go say goodbye to your mother." He snapped. I gave a confused look, only to be returned with one. I nodded and slowly made my way through the door. The plump woman was there to meet me.

"Bye sweetheart." She gave me a kiss on the cheek and I returned it.

"Goodbye… Mom…"I rushed to the car, which the boy had started.

No he was not a boy.

He was a collage student, and a respectable man.

He was my brother.

Ace.

And I was starting my first day of my junior year.

My name was Michelle Kimberly.

Mich for short.

And I had traveled to Japan last summer.

Where they called me Miki.

Everything looked foreign, but felt familiar. The trees that had been here since we moved here, the flowers my mother had planted, the fence my father and brother built when they neighbor's dog broke through the old one and attacked me.

I opened the door to my brother's old Chevy and as I situated myself a queasy feel started in the pit of my stomach. I looked at my brother, who seemed to be talking to me, but he and the car seemed to be melting. I tried to reach my brother but he disappeared beyond my grip. The car was black a few seconds later, and I seemed to be floating, that was until I landed on my butt.

I was in that room again. The blood floor, the strange paintings. Once again I had the strange sensation of familiarity and being foreign.

"Welcome back." I jumped, standing quickly and looking in the shadows for the source of the voice. Out of the corner of my eye I saw the shadows move and turned to face them, backing slowly as I did. A beautiful woman stepped out of the shadows. She was tall, maybe Yusuke's height, her red curls cascading past her shoulders and framing her face. Her ruby eyes stood out against her perfect porcelain skin. Her long slim fingers wrapped around her long, lean arms which were covering her chest. Her legs were covered in a flowing red gown that wrapped securely around her mid section. Her short sleeves looked like milky ribbons falling off her slender shoulders. Surrounding her neck was the biggest necklace I had ever seen. You could not see any of the milky white skin of her neck beyond the sparking onyx and deep red rubies, which were wrapped in a golden casing.

She took my breathe away.

My legs stopped working.

In a few more seconds of staring, I realized where I knew the familiar face. It was my new face, the one I had back at home, or at least in my waking state.

"Back?" I whispered. She just smiled.

"Of course. I'm surprised, you seem to have regained your memory of your family, but not what they are." A sickening chuckle ran through the air. I flinched. "What you are."

"I don't know what you are talking about." The more I stayed with her in this room, the more afraid I became. Images flashed through my mind, very disturbing images. Fire, and people in strange clothing, symbols and chanting. I felt like I should understand it, but I didn't, and it was infuriating.

"A very long time ago, your Wiccan family made a pact with my Vampire clan. You would protect us, and we would help you rid the world of harmful creatures of the night, whether they be werewolf, demon, or vampire." She took a few graceful strides towards me and I found myself unable to move.

"Michelle Kimberly Salvadore, I am Yomi Ketsueki, you are my guardian, and you will protect me no matter what."

-*-

I woke, screaming like banshee, blood tears staining my cheeks. I was in complete panic mode. I needed to write my name down, I needed to do it so I wouldn't forget. Slowly I felt it slipping from my mind and covered my ears, trying to keep it inside. I couldn't lose it again. I frantically searched the dark room for anything, anything to write with or on. But there was nothing but padding. NO! I was losing it! I could feel it seeping through my ears. I clutched harder and warm liquid spilled down my face. NO NONO NO! There was nothing there. I needed to write it down.

Then I brilliant idea came into my head. I looked at the red substance that stained my pale fingers, and a smile danced across my lips. Yes. That was it. I started using the liquid on my head to write my name on the wall, but it wasn't coming out fast enough. Before I could even finish my first name the blood stopped. I needed more. I needed to finish.

I tried to think of something that could get me more of my writing utensil. I thought about how humans killed themselves. There, again, another light bulb went off in my head. I bit down hard on my wrist and tore at the flesh. Tossing the pale skin slab away I quickly continued my mission. It came so freely now, giving me more and more to write with. It started to heal itself before I finished my brother's name. I ripped at it again and again each time it tried to heal over. I needed to write down everything.

My head felt light. But I wouldn't pass out. I was so close to finishing. Just one more name. Just one.

I felt sleepy, queasy, the world spun around me. I wrote the Y. I had to finish…

My world turned black, and someone called my name.

A/N: I AM SOOOO SORRY! I had started this chapter a while back and then lost my USB port with it on it. Then after searching for weeks I gave up and started again. So with all the things I needed to do for school I finally got it out. It's not as long as I wanted but it is better than nothing no?


	11. Chapter 11

"It's cold..." I mumbled, and blankets were instantly put on me. My head felt light and ached. As I tried to open my heavy eyes the intense light blinded them.

"Honestly, you are making my life very difficult." a voice called. I grimaced, letting a breathy snarl escape my throat.

"I am terribly sorry for the inconvenience." I whispered. It sounded like I had eaten nails for breakfast. A soft chuckle came from above me, followed a muffled moan. I squinted my eyes and saw a black blur at my hip, and another red blur above me. The red blur above me cocked its head to the side.

"Something wrong?" he asked.

"Lights." I answered quickly, my voice returning.

"Ah, yes. Of course." The red blur left and the lights dimmed. Then the red blur returned with a clipboard and wrote something on it. Well at least I knew who the red blur was. Dr. Ketsueki and he obsession with his clipboard.

"Eh, what's up, doc?" I chuckled at my own Bugs Bunny reference. Of course this doc only gave out an annoyed sigh.

"How's your vision now?" he asked. Strait to business, should a known. A girl can't make a joke with this guy. I blinked a couple of times, each time my vision getting better.

"Getting there." he nodded and wrote some more on his clipboard. Something moved at my hip and I almost jumped, only to be calmed as a warm hand wrapped itself tighter around mine. I looked down at Hiei and a knot grew in my chest.

I bit him and no more than two days, well nights technically, later he was here at my bedside waiting for me to get better.

"He's been here over twenty four hours; just fell asleep about a half hour ago." Dr. Ketsueki said, staring at his clipboard once again. I could have cried. Swallowing the large lump in my throat I looked up at Dr. Ketsueki.

"What happened exactly?" Dr. Ketsueki froze. He turned to me and gave me a strange look, his blood red eyes analyzing me.

"You honestly don't remember?" I shook my head no. He rubbed the soft skin between his two eyes, growing increasingly annoyed. "Try to kill yourself and you don't even remember… prost*…" He mumbled to himself.

"Try…to kill myself? What? What do you mean by that?" I tried to sit up, but I only felt sick and fell back into my pillow.

"Cinstit*… Last night you woke up screaming like a mad woman, cut your wrists and started writing things on the wall. Four names and a Y. God only knows what you were thinking."

"I did?" I had no idea what he was talking about. Last night I went to sleep in the cell they put me in, because I was going all psycho women after drinking Hiei's blood, and I woke up here. I didn't wake up last night.

_'Of course you did you idiot.' _My head snapped to the side and a woman stood in my doorway. _'Just look at your wrists.' _It was true. Thick bandages covered my wrists. I looked back up at her and Dr. Ketsueki followed my gaze, then turned to me and gave me a questioning glance.

"Who is she?" I asked. Dr. Ketsueki looked at the door once again.

"What are you talking about? There is no other woman here but you." he said, his words hesitant and his pen still. I glared at him.

"Right there," I motioned to the door. "That woman, who is she?" He looked at the door again, his look one of disbelief, and I followed his gaze and the woman was gone. Weird.... I heard the pen going again. Damn him, and his stupid fucking pen.

"You should go back to sleep." He continued writing for several more seconds before looking up at me. "I'll be back in a little bit to check on you." He looked at his clipboard and used his pen to point to a little black circle hanging from the ceiling. "And don't try anything. I'm watching." I watched him go and as he turned I stuck my tongue out at him.

"I saw that." He yelled from the hall. I scoffed at him in disbelief. "Keep your tongue in your own mouth and go to sleep sorǎ." His footsteps disappeared down the hall.

"Damn frate." The fact that I understood what he said and used a foreign word of my own took my several seconds to realize, but I wasn't allowed to think about it much.

_'Yes my dear frate was always a pain in the ass.' _There she was again, sitting in a chair at the end of the bed. She was reading a book, the title looked foreign to me, but still I could read it. **Mioriţa**, the Little Ewe.

_'Folklore.' _the woman spoke, her long red curls creating a curtain between us. _'You know it, don't you?' _As the words escaped her mouth images ran into my head.

"Near a low foothill

At Heaven's doorsill,

Where the trail's descending

To the plain and ending,

Here three shepherds keep

Their three flocks of sheep,

One, Moldavian,

One, Transylvanian,

And one, Vrancean." I heard myself say. She chuckled, pulling her hair from her eyes and placing the book on her lap. She looked at me, a small smile on her lips. It made my blood run cold. Her blood red microscopes looked strait into my soul and it felt like my insides were being torn apart and analyzed. My mind was nothing more to her than a puzzle easily solved.

"W-who are y-you?" My tongue stuck to the roof of my mouth, making it almost impossible to make audible, comprehendible words come from my lips. She moved closer to me, placing her cool fingers on my cheek.

'_You're an idiot." _ She gave my cheek a light tap and crossed her arms over her chest. I blinked…. Once… twice…

"What?"

'_You heard me.' _She gave me a coy smile. This conversation seemed all too familiar to me. Gently I pulled my hands from Hiei's iron grip, trying not to wake him, and ever so slowly I propped myself up against the headboard giving the woman in front of me a deathly glare.

"No, I don't think I did. I heard you calling _me_ the idiot. So I could not have heard you right." I spat, the venom thick in my quiet tone. She laughed full heartedly now.

'_First you get yourself possessed, then you get dragged into the Spirit World of all places, and THEN you end up being protected my a human, a half-breed, and former fox demon, and a demon who can't keep it in his pants. Only idiots could get into this kind of situation." _She gave a smug smile. The look in her eye was taunting. She wanted me to argue with her, only so she could throw me down at every turn. I knew her game. I had been putting up with it for the past three years. But this time I was prepared, this time she wasn't going to get the best of me!

"Actually it is _you_ who possessed _me_, so that one is your fault. If you hadn't killed the man in New York then we wouldn't have gotten stuck in the Spirit World to begin with, so that ones your fault too. And if _you_ had kept your mouth shut we wouldn't have been sent to the human world and wouldn't be in this position. I do believe that makes this _all_ your fault." I smiled cynically. We kept each other's gazes, fighting to keep dominance in this battle of wits. Hiei stirred, his hand grasping at the sheets, searching for my hand that was suppose to be in his. I took my gaze off her for only a moment to look at him, and when I looked back she was gone. She left just as mysteriously as she had come.

I started at the now empty space she had once consumed. Not only did she disappear but the chair disappeared as well. What was happening to me? I grabbed Hiei's warm hand and felt a little comfort grow over my increasing panic. Sitting up for too long made my head hurt and I snuggled myself back into the sheets of the bed. This was all very stress inducing, and worse I didn't understand any of it. Even if my mind wanted to keep going and exploring all situations my body finally gave into the exhaustion and after a half hour of trying to make my mind think coherent thoughts I fell back asleep.

"Miki…" something warm touched the side of my face and I snuggled into it. Someone's warm chuckle rang through me. "Come one get up." The voice was calm and its request sounded very optional but still my eyes opened to the dim light of my hospital prison. But when I looked up it was the not the face I was hoping it would be.

"Good morning." Kurama's body hovered over mine, his eyes staring strait at me. I nodded my good morning and he stood strait, taking something off the chair. I sat up and found no ache rushing to my head, and my blurriness of vision. Kurama picked something up from the chair and laid it at the end of the bed.

"Dr. Ketsueki said you could get up and move around today. I thought you might like breakfast with everyone this morning." I could only give him a quizzical look. His smile just grew larger.

"You better hurry if you want any food. Yusuke and Kuwabara are already down there chowing down." He chuckled and left my room quickly. I stared at the door for at least five minutes. It was too early in the morning and my brain could not compute the information that Kurama just bombarded into my head. I had to repeat what he said several times.

Dr. Ketsueki said I could walk around today.

Everyone was downstairs having breakfast.

Kurama invited me to join them.

Kuwabara and Yusuke were already eating.

…

Oh… I pulled the blankets off myself and changed into the clothes Kurama bought me. Black t-shirt, dark ripped jeans, and black converse. It was like déjà vu. The clothes fit well and it was nice to finally get out of those hospital clothes. I stepped into the small bathroom connected to my room and stared in amazement at my own reflection. I had half expected that I wouldn't have one anymore; that was one theory proven wrong about vampires. To be honest I was more than glad I was able to see my reflection, I looked like shit, and I would have been extremely embarrassed to go downstairs like this. Thank God Kurama was so good at making care packs. I found a brush, a toothbrush, toothpaste and some face cleanser in a small bag hidden under my jeans. I would have to remember to thank him properly.

With my hair combed and my face not looking like I just walked out of a zombie horror flick I walked down the hall, afraid of a light head attack. It was hard to walk though; each step took such a concentration that it was annoying. I started to get mad at my own mind, which was crazy in itself. I continued walking for at least fifteen minutes before I had to take a break. I leaned against the wall only to find myself looking at my hospital room door.

"What the fuck…? Don't tell me I've been walking in circles!" I groaned and hit the back of my head against the wall. "Fuck my life." I pulled my hair and looked at my left and right. They both looked the same. I was going to kill whoever planned out this building.

"Having trouble my dearest sorǎ?" Oh crap. Not this guy, anyone but this guy.

"What do you want frate?" I spat. His blood-chilling smile never left his lips as he came to stand beside me. Ketsueki tilted his head to the side to examine me only to have another laugh come out of him. It usually didn't annoy me that people had to bend down a lot to reach my eye level, it was their problem for being so tall, but he just had to exaggerate it with his hand on his back and the ongoing groan of pain he made through his smile. He acted as if bending down to look me in the eye was the hardest thing he ever had to do in his life. I growled at him. First he was just down right mean, treating me like I didn't know my rights from lefts, like everything I did was wrong, only to go all professional on me and not make any kind of conversation what-so-ever. Now he was being the wise guy? Talk about multi-personality disorder.  
"If you're lost you only need to ask for my help and I'll show you how to get there." He winked at him and I jumped back, never letting the encroaching fear show on my face.

What a creep.

"What makes you think I need your help?" I sneered. My upper lip rose slightly to show my fangs. His smile faltered for a second but quickly returned as he rose to his natural height. He towered over me. He had to be at least six two, maybe even six three.

"Come now is that anyway to talk to your frate?" He raised an eyebrow and put his arms over his broad chest. I just turned and started walking. He didn't follow me as I made the first right I could, and I let out a sigh of relief as I turned back and didn't see him.

"Don't be too relieved." I screamed and jumped up against the wall.

"JERK!" I yelled as he chuckled. Damn him, walking on the ceiling just to sneak up on me! Talk about being a child! …Wait… walking on the ceiling…? I looked at him eyes wide. His hair made him look like Frankenstein's wife, but other than that he seemed unaffected by the fact that he was hanging upside down. 'Cause that's just _totally _normal for everyone _these_ days. He leapt down from the ceiling and landed perfectly and softly on his feet. He motioned down the hall, that stupid smile still on his face, and glaring at him I reluctantly followed.

The longer we walked the easier it became for me to walk without too much effort, but of course the silence only gave me more time to think. Why did he look like her? What was their relationship? And what in God's name did frate mean?

"Question." I began softly. He turned and started to walk backwards and I took that as my signal to continue with my question.

"What does frate mean?" He stopped abruptly and looked down at me.

"You mean you have been saying frate all this time and you don't know what it means?" He sounded shocked and perplexed. I suddenly felt stupid for asking the question.

"No…?" I answered sheepishly. I stared at his feet as he started to walk backwards and followed suit.

"It means brother."

It meant what now?

A/N: I used some foreign words in here for a reason.

*sings* If you can't figure it out, use the context clues.

But anyway, Prost* means ninny, idiot, or simpleton.

And Cinstit means honestly. Like "honestly, I can't believe you just said that!" I will tell you what language they are later; I don't want to give anything away. I'm not a big fan or stereotypes but I just had to with this one.

Sorry about the line at the end, my computer won't make it go away! So anyway the next chapter starts what past chapters began.


	12. Chapter 12

Well I certainly wasn't expecting that one. My jaw dropped and for several minutes I stared dumbfounded at him.

"So if frate means brother than soră must mean..." I began.  
"Yes, soră means sister in Romanian." he finished. It took several seconds to really grasp what he had just told me and in my confusion I mindlessly continued to follow him. Memories that didn't seem to be mine flashed into my head. A little girl who looked exactly like the female version of Dr. Ketsueki and a younger Dr. Ketsueki were playing together in a garden.  
_"Haide Yoshiki! Esti asa lenta!" I called to him._ (English translation: Come on Yoshiki! You are so slow!)

"My names Yomi, right? And you are my twin brother Yoshiki?" I looked up at him and he down at me.  
"No your name is Michelle Kimberly of the Salvatore Wiccan clan. Her name is Yomi Ketsueki and yes she is my twin sister." he said very calmly. I stopped walking and stared at him in shock but he didn't seem to notice.

"Well at least I'm pretty sure that is your name." he put his hand to his chin and began to walk at a faster pace. " Those are the names you wrote on your wall. And it would also explain why you are possessed by my sister. We did make that pact all those years ago." he turned the corner and his voice slowly but steadily faded off. I shook myself out of my shocked state only to fully realize that I was now alone in a very creepy hallway. Where had this guy taken me? I walked down the hall and turned the corner he had turned only to be faced with an even creepier hallway.  
"Dr. Ketsueki?" I called. An eerie silence was my reply. I called him several more times and each time got no reply. I had no idea how to get back to my room so the only place to go was forward.  
The florescent lights above me flickered. I was starting to feel like I was in one of those cheesy horror flicks.

"Frate!" I yelled. I wrapped my arms around myself starting to feel more and more afraid. One of the lights overhead went out.  
"Yoshiki!" I screamed.  
"What?" he whined. I turned to face him and punched his arm. He didn't even flinch.  
"Don't leave me alone on creepy hallways!" I glared at him and be just smiled. His smile grew wider and in seconds he was in full out laughter. He shook his head and put his arm around my shoulder and started to lead me down the hall.  
"What's so funny?" I asked my voice laced with venom.  
"Nothing, nothing at all." he chuckled. I rolled my eyes and refuse to look at him.  
"How much farther is the cafeteria thing everyone is in?" I growled  
at him, maneuvering myself out of his strong arm. We took a few more steps and then he suddenly stopped and pushed open a door. I looked through the open door and stood frozen.  
There they were. Yusuke, Kuwabara, Botan, Keiko, Kurama, Hiei and two others I had never seen before. They all looked at me with unsure eyes, all except for Kurama who looked overly happy to see me. He gave me one of his breath taking smiles.  
"There you are! We were afraid you weren't going to make it." Kurama stood and Dr. Ketsueki, or was it okay that I call him Yoshiki, put his hand between my shoulder blades and lead me forward. I felt like I was being traded as Yoshiki gave me to Kurama and let him lead me to the table as Yoshiki disappeared into the next room which I could only guess was the kitchen. I wonder, what do vampires actually eat?  
"I saved a plate of food for you." The blue haired girl said smiling at me, I just smiled back. Kurama put a huge plate in front of me and I could feel my mouth begin to water and my stomach growling. I looked up and him and gave him a warm smile and he in turn smiled back. We stayed smiling at each other. The way the light hit his eyes made them sparkle and a few strands of his hair fell out of place. It made him look drop dead gorgeous.  
His lips were there for the taking and I...

Whoa...  
I quickly looked away and scrambled to put my knife and fork in my hands. I cut up my pancakes in a hurry and quickly put a piece in my mouth. How could I be thinking those things about KURAMA? I was in love with Hiei. Wasn't I? Did he still want me after I bit him? I didn't have much time to think about it. My mouth burned and the pancakes tasted like ashes and dirt. I spit out whatever was on my mouth and started choking. Kurama patted me on the back. Then out of  
no where Yoshiki came back with a huge glass of thick red liquid. It smelled as good as the bottle Koenma gave to me. I ripped it out of his hands and chugged half of it before the burning feeling in my mouth and throat disappeared. When I retracted the glass from my lips Yoshiki was in tears from laughing so hard.  
"Vampires can't eat human food you idiot. Only blood." I saw some of them reach for their throats. It made my stomach drop and my heart sink.  
"That would have been useful information BEFORE I began eating my breakfast." I practically screamed. Kurama chuckled next to me.  
"Yes well if I had told you, you wouldn't have learned the lesson so... thoroughly." Yoshiki smiled at me.  
"Jackass." I growled. He pointed his finger at me.  
"Tsk tsk. Show your elders some respect." Yoshiki sounded like a school teacher. I was beyond ready to punch him in the face. I glared at him and continued to drink my breakfast my other hand balled into a tight fist ready incase I got a good shot at his smug face.

"S-so Miki... How do you feel?" Yusuke asked. I had almost forgotten he was there. I looked up at him and he looked scared to see me sitting to close to him. He moved as close as possible, without looking conspicuous, towards Keiko. I could only assume then that his fear was for her and not himself.  
"I'm feeling pretty good. How have you guys been?" I asked awkwardly.  
"Alright." he responded tentatively.  
Breakfast continued in the same akward fashion. I drank the rest of the blood greedily and was happy when no one really talked to me. Hiei left early and I watched him leave with a heavy heart. I wanted so badly for this just to be a terrible nightmare and to wake up in his arms. Kurama was the only one who seemed to be unphased by the sitting near me. At least I still had one friend left. The blue haired girl, whose name I found out was Yukina was very sweet to me and would reach out and touch my hand despite the silent warnings of others at the table. I liked her. She kept the conversation light and easy going with the others and even took Hiei's empty seat next to me. Kuwabara looked like he was going to shit a cow. His large, hideous mouth opened in protest but the brunette sitting next to him quickly hushed him up. Her name I latter learned was Shizuru and she was Kuwabara's older sister. She was nice but in a different way from Yukina. Her main  
objective was to keep everyone quiet and respectful, no matter how many punches she had to through. She barely spoke but when she did she was quick witted and quite funny actually.

When all the food on the table was cleared and I had downed my third glass of blood everyone was getting up to leave. I started to get up as well but Yoshiki but a strong hand on my shoulder and stopped me from doing so. I watched them all leave, getting a hug from Yukina and a curt wave from Shizuru. I don't know what came over me but I started to cry.

"They hate me…" I whispered. Yoshiki just massaged my shoulder with his one hand and slowly brought me back to my room.

Could this get any worse?


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Sorry about the last chapter. It was short, and quite bad. But no matter how many times I read it over and tried to fix it, it never came out right. So I just posted what I had up. Sorry there wasn't even an author's note and it took so long. But anyway here's the next chapter.

Could this get any worse?

That was what I asked myself three weeks ago after a heart breaking breakfast.

Could this get any worse?

Yes, yes it could. And it did.

Kuwabara and Yusuke always seemed afraid of me.

I was not allowed to see Botan or Keiko or anyone else for that matter because my brother deemed it unsafe for them.

And Hiei…

He stopped talking to me all together. He wouldn't even look at me and I couldn't exactly ask why.

With no one there and her now gone I was extremely lonely.

After spending a month cooped up in my hospital room getting test after test done, learning how to control my blood lust and getting into fits of deep depression my "brother" decided that I needed to get out and move around. When he first said this I thought it would be a great idea. I would be able to go out and walk around, at night of course (I learned that being in the sun doesn't kill us but we get extremely bad sunburn very quickly and get sick), get some fresh air, stretch my legs and keep myself occupied with something other than my own depressing thoughts.

Well apparently that wasn't what _my frate_ had in mind. No his definition of "get out and move around" involved 20 laps around the outside perimeter of his house (which was a whopping five miles), 100 push ups, 300 hundred crunches and getting my ass kicked in "combat training".

But I did have my fair share of saving graces.

First, Kurama has been a dream. He is always there with a towel and a bottle full of blood whenever I finish training and he is never afraid to be around me. Although sometimes I find him staring at me with a sad, reminiscent look but once he realizes I'm staring back his usual happy façade kicks back in.

Second, I was getting much stronger.

Third, Ketsueki's, I mean Yoshiki's, I mean OUR (yeah still can't get used to that one) house was gorgeous. He- we had a Romanian style house surrounded by intricate Japanese gardens. A strange match but it really worked.

The house sat on a cliff and was four stories. The bottom two stories were dark stones shaped like bricks; the third story was in white washed stones all fit so tightly together that from a distance it looked like one stone. The fourth floor was mostly covered by the roof but what ever wasn't covered was made to look like a cottage, with deep brown wood supporting white plaster. Tall, slender towers were at each corner and on the corner closest to the cliff was a large clock tower.

All the doors were large and heavy and made of a similar dark wood as the fourth floor. On what my brother called the "four major doors" of the house were two gargoyles that seemed to guard all inside.

The gardens were amazing.

The first garden leading to the front door was filled with cherry blossom trees. It always smelled delicious and the small fall breezes made it snow the delicate pink petals.

The garden to the right of the house was made to look more mountainous. The trees became a small canopy to the moss covered stones and streams littered ground. A small, wooden, elevated path twisted and turned through the under brush. It made a small maze to the far wall where a pond with a waterfall was put in place. Koi of every color swam around freely, although they were all too big to escape through the streams.

The garden to the left was made for tea parties. A large elevated platform with a Japanese table was in the middle of a maze of gravel path, small purple bushes, and giant Zen gardens.

The side facing the cliff was made to look like a small Japanese village. I always felt a sense of nostalgia when passing by. I spent many hours in my room before I fell asleep trying to figure out why, and despite my constant questions Yoshiki never told me about the village; something about not wanting to upset the "fragile balance" between Yomi and me. So after giving up asking him I went to the house library. Yes this fucking castle has a library.

The library was two stories and had huge bookshelves at least a story high and a fire place. One wall was made of large windows so you could look at the mountain and forest looking garden.

I quickly began my search to find a book about the house, or maybe even the family. In the dozens of books I must have checked only a couple about Japanese history mentioned the family. The books always said something along the lines that the Ketsueki family was a family of nobles that lived during the 1500s, nothing about our obvious ties to a Romanian vampire family or about the house.

I looked up at the clock only to realize I had about two hours until sunrise. My_ frate_ would be expecting me in an hour and a half in the basement but I had made a mess of the library so I thought it would be a better idea to start cleaning now. I put the current book I was reading back and headed to the table where I had left all the other books strewn about, but when I got there most of the books were gone and the few books that still remained were in neat piles.

What the hell?

I stayed perfectly still and just listened hoping that whoever was in the library with me would show himself. Moments latter I heard the gentle _plop plop_ of padded feet hitting the stone ground. Only a few seconds later did a furbie looking creature coming out of the shadows. He looked up at me and his look of shock was probably a mirror of mine.

I raised my hand to wave and he ran away.

"Hey! Wait!" I called after the creature. I ran after him and caught up to him easily, his short legs only allowing him to wobble at a slow pace.

"Would you hold on a second?" He continued wobbling away with no obvious intention of stopping so I picked him up by the fur on the back of his neck. The fur was soft and I felt like I was holding a cat, a squirming, grunting cat. The thing starting crying and I tried to calm it down to no avail.

"You'll have to forgive Brobi. He's not used to people." The silhouette of a man made his way out of the shadows of the door frame. His white lab coat, dark grey sweater and light gray shoes were sewn together. The skin around his left eye was slightly tanner than the rest of his skin and was sewn in the same fashion the rest of his clothes were. The gleam from his glasses hid his eyes. But what I could get my eyes off of was the giant screw sticking out of his head of white hair! Where they hell did my brother get this guy? The Frankenstein movie?

He walked towards me with a sweet smile plastered on his face and I stood frozen. I couldn't hear a heartbeat. All I heard was the shallow intake and exhale of breathe. As he got closer I could smell graveyard soil and formaldehyde. He took Brobi from me and placed him on the floor and then held out his hand.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet the new mistress of the house. Or maybe I should say it's a pleasure to see you again." I looked at him perplexed but put my hand out anyway. This guy must of known the old her and if he did I could use that to my advantage.

"I'm Miki- I mean Michelle." I said quietly hoping my voice was steady. He gave my hand two strong pumps and let go chuckling.

"I know." His smile got bigger and it started to creep me out a little. After a few minutes of strangling silence I opened my mouth to speak.

"You'll have to forgive me, but I have no idea who you are." He just raised an eye brow.

"Of course how silly of me. My name is Dr. Constantin Vanderslice." He bowed before me. "I've been a family friend and doctor for centuries."

The doors burst open and it made me jump.

"Miki?" Someone called. The smell of roses filled the room.  
"Over here Kurama!" I turned to the door and called out. "If you would-" But when I turned around Dr. Vanderslice was gone and so was Brobi.

The soft patter of Kurama's feet came towards me and I turned to face him.

"There you are. I was wondering if you would like to have a cup of tea with me before you have to go to sleep." Kurama's silky voice was comforting and once again his smile was breath taking.

"I'd love to."

We walked to the kitchen talking about the weather and when, or if, we would ever have to fight those who were chasing me.

When we got to the kitchen Hiei was there with his back facing us.

"What did you call me here for Kurama?" He asked, his voice cold.

"What?" Kurama asked. His voice light and cheerful. "Can't friends have a cup of tea together?" Hiei turned to glare at him but stopped short when he saw me.

"Kurama." He growled.

"Oh come on Hiei. What will a cup of tea hurt?" A battle of the wills was going on right before my eyes.

"I could just…" I started. I needed to get back soon anyway. No need to stay here in the tense room.

"NO!" the both yelled at once. Kurama just smiled, but his victory was short lived as an explosion shook the entire house causing things to fall from cabinets and shatter on the stone floor.

"What was that?" I asked as another explosion caused Kurama and I to lose our balance.

"Stay here I'll go see what's going on." Hiei said and with the blink of an eye he was gone.

"Hiei…" I whispered.

"Come on. We have to get you out of here." And just like that Kurama was pushing me out the door.

A/N: YAY! Finally getting to the actual plot. Hallelujah. So I think this chapter came out a lot better huh? Oh so many lose ends to tie up and so many chapters to write.

So if you watch Soul Eater and are like: Wait Dr. Vanderslice sounds exactly like Professor Stein. Wells is because he is. So no you are not hallucinating. I love Soul Eater and who better to play the crazy family doctor than Franken Stein?


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Oh dear… looks like I took forever getting this chapter out. So sorry about the long wait. Hope you enjoy.

The feeling was amazing. I could see what he was seeing and what was right in front of me at the same time. His strength was my strength. My speed was his speed. Slashing through that pig looking beast was like nothing I've ever felt before. I was on an all time high.

But you always come down from a drug high, don't you?

Once all the pig things were gone the high faded away and his senses left me. I felt empty. But I could smell the blood. The smell of fire so cold it burned you.

Hiei was on the ground, a huge hole through his chest. He was gasping for breath and spitting out blood. I tried to run to him but my brother held me back, dragging me to god knows where. The sky started to turn pink. Every fiber of my being was telling me to run for cover but still I fought my brother trying to get to Hiei.

I don't remember getting on a boat or being stuffed into a coffin but now I had been stuck in one for four days, waiting for the sun to set so I could attempt to get out again.

'_Frate.' _I called. Ever since the battle we could read each others minds. It was turning out to be a gift and a curse. A gift because it meant I could talk to him and keep my mind off things. A curse because it meant he could see my dreams… and comment on them.

'_Frate!' _I called again. How rude! Ignoring me in my time of need, what kind of twin was he?

'_If you start complaining one more time_ _I will drag you into the sun!' _He groaned. I hadn't slept much all day which meant he hadn't slept much either and I was quickly learning that my brother was not someone who does well with little sleep.

'_That would require you to go out into the sun and you wouldn't risk yourself like that just to get back at me.' _I snapped back.

'_That's what you think.'_ He hissed. I growled back at him. I just wanted out. That's all I wanted, to see if Hiei was alright.

Oh god Hiei… if he died because of me… I…

My eyes began to tear and then like a blessing from which ever god these vampires prayed to the top of my coffin was opened and moonlight streamed in. I jumped up only to be caught by Kurama's strong arms. I looked up at him frantically. His face was more serious than I had ever seen it. The smell of death invaded my nose.

"_Nr*…" _I breathed. My whole body began to tremble and Kurama held me tighter.

"He's alive Michelle. He's alive." He whispered into my ear, stroking my hair and rubbing my back.

"_Lasa-ma sa-I va__*!" _I screamed. Everyone just looked at me confused.

"No, you aren't ready to see him yet." My brother said calmly. "You haven't eaten and he's lost too much blood to risk it." I couldn't deny his logic, but it still didn't stop me from glaring at him.

"What do we do now?" Yusuke asked, his voice a coarse whisper.

"Now we fight." Kurama responded. His hands clenched into white knuckled fists. "Ketsueki, tell us everything you know about our opponents." My brother nodded and pulled black crystals out of his coffin. He threw them and they stopped just before hitting the ground in a circle. Each crystal began to spin rapidly, a white fog rising from them. The white fog lifted until it made an orb in the air.

"Our opponents call themselves the Five Angels. They're five humans with powers like Kuwabara over there. Their powers are element based. The oldest of the five is Pholakh. His element is Earth. He has the most brute strength and isn't very intelligent. He can make the earth form an impermeable shield around himself."

A picture of said angel in battle mode showed in the mist orb, as did the next angel. "The best fighter and, in my personal opinion, the craziest is Ariel, the angel of Fire. She's a handful and isn't afraid to fight dirty. She is a fire bender and usually uses her abilities to enhance the damage of her twin swords. The wisest of the five is Chassan, the angel of Air. He's the one that comes up with all the battle plans. He is so logical he has lost all emotion. He can make himself invisible and has the ability to glide."

"Glide?" Kurama asked. As my brother began to explain the picture morphed to enhance his meaning.

"He's like a kite. He can use the wind to keep him off the ground but he can't get in the air by himself. The angel of Water is Taliahad. She has the most magical power and hardly ever fights hand to hand or with weapons. The water she surrounds herself with acts as both a shield and a weapon." My brother paused for a moment, his face becoming graver than I'd ever seen it.

"The last, and by far the deadliest, is Angelus. He gets his power from the Spirit World. He can raise the dead and summon spirits to do his will. He can teleport and walk through walls. He uses twin cannons that shoot his spirit energy but his favorite technique to use is his ability to create illusions. He causes his victims to hallucinate their greatest fears which causes them to kill themselves in some gruesome ways." A face splitting smile crept onto Yoshiki's face for only a moment but quickly disappeared.

"S-so how do we kill 'em then?" Kuwabara asked. My brother smirked for a second and as I read his mind I couldn't help but laugh. Six pairs of eyes stared at us.

"What I'm about to tell you," my brother began. I doubled over in laughter and Kuwabara gave my brother a nervous smile. "is one of our families greatest secrets." Yoshiki's voice became a quiet whisper. He motioned Kurama, Kuwabara, and Yusuke closer and they leaned in until the foreheads were almost touching.

"There is only one way to kill the Five Angels." Yoshiki said very seriously. Kuwabara looked at me for assurance. I mirrored my brother's face and gave a stern nod. He turned back to Yoshiki and waited patiently.

"And we…" My brother stood strait with a huge smile on his face "have no idea what it is!" My brother and I thought it was hysterical when their faces fell. Apparently the rest of them didn't think it was a very good joke. My brother and I tried to hide our smiles to no avail as the three of them began grumbling. Kurama pinched his nose between his forefinger and thumb, taking deep breathes, while a hard line grew on his forehead. In the blink of an eye Kuwabara and Yusuke had my brother off the ground by his collar.

"IS THIS SOME KIND OF SICK JOKE TO YOU, YOU FREAK?" Kuwabara screamed at my brother. The line of Kurama's fore head grew deeper. While the boys were busy arguing I took the opportunity to sneak away to find Hiei.

I strolled around the endless amount of cargo with Hiei no where in sight.

"Hiei!" I whisper screamed again hoping for a response this time. Once again no response came. I growled in frustration. I closed my eyes and opened my ears hoping to hear his breath or heart beat. I had tried once before but the boys yelling and racing hearts were too hard to hear over. I held my breath for a few seconds and… THERE! I heard the quiet, steady heart beat of someone sleeping. It had to be Hiei; I mean come on who else would be asleep on the cargo holding of a ship knowing two vampires were on board?

The sound of his heart beat led me to his quiet snoring which then led me to him. Bandaging covered his entire chest and my mouth made a small frown. I ran my fingers through his hair as a comforting gesture, but I didn't know who I was really trying to comfort. Him or me. Me. I was trying to comfort myself. He was in this position because of me. My vision went blurry as blood tears began to form in my eyes.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." A voice called from the shadows. I nearly jumped out of my skin. "He needs his rest and I don't think your brother would approve of you being here" Dr. Vanderslice walked out of the shadows with a lit cigarette in his mouth.

"I just wanted to see him." I mumbled. He chuckled and walked over to stand beside me.

"Even after everything you put him through he still loves you." I looked up at him in shock. "I will never understand women's hold over men." He met my eyes and winked, a sweet smile lightening up his face. I don't know what was creepier, him giving me a crazy smile or the sweet smile he was giving right now. "I shut off his IV about a half ago, he should wake up soon." He started to walk away and all I could do was gawk at the man.

"I thought your loyalty was to my brother, not to me. You aren't going to tell him right?" I was nervous. I didn't want my brother to come here and drag me back to my coffin because the doctor ratted me out, but I wasn't about to go and attack the guy to keep him here, although it was a very tempting option.

"My loyalty is t the Ketsueki family." He laughed as he walked back into the shadows.

I heard a soft groan behind me and pushed my never ending questions about the freaky doctor from my mind. Hiei laid there, one hand rubbing his head. Awake he looked much better than I expected.

"Good…" I began. What was I suppose to say? "Good morning"? It was the middle of the night. "Good evening"? Because that doesn't make me sound like Dracula or anything.

"Hi." I said instead. One ruby eye looked at me.

"Hey." He grumbled back. His eye closed again and he sighed.

"How are you feeling?" I asked, motioning to sit on the bed near his legs. The eye opened again and he just looked at me, motioned to the bed, and then closed his eye again. I took that as his consent and sat gingerly on the side of the bed.

"I'm alive." His voice was gruff and pained. Perhaps talking to him right now wasn't the best idea. I got up to move but his voice stopped me.

"Where are you going?" both his eyes were open now, burrowing themselves into my eyes. I stood there stunned for a moment. I spent all this time finding him didn't I? Where was I going to go? I moved my legs into a more comfortable position and sat back down.

"Now where." I put on a forced smile and then once again it became awkwardly silent.

"How many days have I been out?" he asked quietly.

"Four." I said quickly. I couldn't stand the awkwardness of the situation I was in. The ever looming fear of my brother bursting from the shadows and virtually ripping off my head wasn't helping either.

"_Four days?_" Hiei spat. I nodded my head confused about his anger. "Ridiculous." He pouted. Hiei actually pouted! I couldn't stop myself from giggling a little. A small smile graced his lips and I automatically smiled back. Hiei started to sit up and I put my hands on his shoulders to stop him.

"What are you doing? You're wounds are going to reopen." My voice was filled with a mixture of concern and guilt. Hiei's smile only grew bigger as he gently removed my hands from his shoulders and sat up in the bed.

"Look. I'm fine." He put his arms out in a 'tada' like fashion. Now I was the one pouting. He laughed at me a kissed my cheek. If I could blush I would've. He swung his legs over the opposite side of the bed and began stretching them. I gawked at him knowing he probably shouldn't be doing that.

"Are you going to help me get out of this bed or what?" He put his feet on the floor and stood up shakily. I ran around the bed and put his arm over my shoulders to support him. We both looked at each other in shock. I was the same height as him now.

"It must be the vampire blood." I whispered softly.

"Must be." Hiei nodded. A large crash could be heard from where the boys where and I slapped my forehead with my palm. Hiei chuckled and we began to make our way towards the sound.

What we found looked like a scene from a World War Two battle. Boxes had been split open, coffins were toppled over, Kurama was in a corner rubbing the back of his head, Kuwabara was stuck on top of a large pile of boxes and my brother and Yusuke were circling each other.

"_Frate!" _I screamed. Hiei chuckled beside me. "Yusuke knock it off!" Neither of them seemed to hear me. I growled in frustration. I walked Hiei to a small box and helped him sit down on it and then stalked over to my brother and Yusuke. They were close enough for me to reach both of them at the same time so I grabbed an ear on each one and tugged real hard. Yusuke yelped and Yoshiki hissed at me.

"What the hell was that for?" Yusuke yelled holding his ear.

"For being a childish idiot!" I yelled back. Yusuke glared and opened him mouth to say something when someone's voice came over the PA system. I didn't even know this place at a PA system.

"_Dear passengers, this is the captain speaking. We will be docking in fifteen minutes. Of course no one will be required to exit the ship until tomorrow morning, ten a.m., if you wish. Thank you." _

"Well then, I guess we better be getting ready to sneak off." My brother said as he started to put the coffins back up. Begrudgingly everyone followed suit.

Even though it was a happy sight seeing Hiei talking with Kurama, alive and well, I still couldn't get the feeling of foreboding to leave my body.

A/N: Yay Hiei and Miki fluff. What's going to happen now? Dun Dun Dun


	15. Chapter 15

Escaping the ship was actually amusing. Dr. Vanderslice had gone ahead and waited on the shore with a car for us. Kurama and my brother helped Hiei and I stayed closely behind. Hiei kept looking back at me with a smile in his eyes. I couldn't help but giving a blushing smile back. While the five of us were able to slip through the night silently Kuwabara and Yusuke seemed to have difficulty with this task. They were loud and were constantly crashing into things. When Kuwabara stubbed his toe he yelled so loud that a guard came over to check on the noise and I had to use my vampire speed, something I didn't even know I could summon, to go and get him and run him up a tree. I then proceeded to smack him over the head with a low growl rumbling in my chest. In the distance I could make out Kurama's soft chuckle. Other than that little screw up everything went smoothly and we were in the car and on our way.

"Where are we going?" I asked once we were all packed into the minivan. Brother just smiled at me. I cocked my eyebrow at him and he started to chuckle.

"We're going to our Transylvanian castle. It's hidden much better than the castle in Japan. Father used to say it was because the Japanese feared and worshiped vampires, thinking them to be gods or powerful demons so they were left alone. In Transylvania vampires weren't so fortunate. The humans quickly learned of our weaknesses and drove us into hiding."

Flashes of angry mobs and torches danced across my eyes.

"Were we alive for that?" The question seemed to gain everyone's attention and Yoshiki and Dr. Vanderslice laughed.

"Yes." My brother managed to say through his laughter.

"You two were very young at the time, only small children even by human standards." Dr. Vanderslice looked back and me and smiled a sweet smile. It gave me goose bumps.

"We lucked out though." My brother said finally able to calm himself. "The riots started to die down as we got older so that by the time we were able to walk among humans vampires were once again reduced to legend."

"Wow." Kuwabara said behind me. "You're really old."

The only evidence of me turning around was a huge bump on a sleeping Kuwabara's head.

The next few days blurred together as we drove through China. Hiei was growing stronger by the second and with his strength came a strange tension between him and Kurama. On the fifth night of our drive the small town we had stopped in was having a festival and we decided to stay and participate, all of us agreeing we needed to get out of the car and do something before we killed each other. Yusuke and Kuwabara ran straight for the food vendors as the rest of us slowly walked through the twinkling lights of festival. Kurama took my hand in his and with a nod from my brother whisked me away to another part of the festival.

"_Where is he taking me?" _I asked my brother.

"_To go shopping." _ Was his simple reply.

"Well that's helpful." I said to myself.

"Hm?" Kurama asked. I shook my head and waved my free hand to let him know it was nothing. As we quickly walked further and further away from everyone. I couldn't help but admire the silk tunics that the passing women wore and tried to imagine myself wearing something so feminine and elegant.

Suddenly Kurama stopped and in my state of day dreaming I almost ran right into his back.

"Pick one that you like." Kurama motioned to the vendor who was selling the silk tunics and practically ran to it, at a human speed of course.

They were all so beautiful I couldn't decide which one I liked best. I was surrounded by rich purples and light blues with beautiful painted flowers and birds. In the back of the tent was a red and black tunic on display that almost took my breath away. It was a bright crimson with black petals painted on it. I looked at Kurama and the gleam in my eyes must have given it away because he bought it almost instantly.

I ran to the nearest public bathroom and quickly changed into silk garment. It was a little too long but I didn't care. I simply used it to cover up my sneakers.

When I walked out Kurama gave me such a look of adoration that my heart skipped a beat and began to race a little. A blush crept over my cheeks as I walked over to him.

"You look beautiful." He whispered in my ear as he kissed my cheek. I felt the blood rushing to my cheeks even though I knew there was no blush.

"Thank you." I whispered breathlessly. Kurama took my hand and started to walk my back through the festival. We stopped at almost every vendor to look at "miracle creams" and play the games. I saw a toy vendor and pulled Kurama along with me to go see it. The toys were very old looking and simple and I had the urge to touch every single one of them. One of the toys was a black dragon with fake ruby eyes. As I held it in my hands Hiei's face flashed through my mind and a feeling of dread rose in my chest. I felt like I was betraying him because I was with Kurama.

"Is everything alright?" Kurama asked, his eyes meeting mine. I gave him a weak smile and put the dragon toy back.

"Is it alright if we go back to Hiei and my brother now?" I asked apologetically. Kurama gave me an easy smile.

"Of course." He held his arm out and I lightly wrapped my small hand around it.

A bit of sadness radiated off of Kurama as we made our way back. Half of me felt the same sadness while the other felt a sense of relief that I was returning to Hiei. We found them sitting at a wooden table surrounded by the leftovers and empty plates of Kuwabara and Yusuke's pig out.

"Well look at you all dolled up." Yusuke said, his mouth full of food.

"Kurama bought it for me." I said cheerfully looking up at Kurama's face. I felt Hiei grow a little jealous and skipped to sit next to him and kissed his cheek. He calmed almost instantly. For a second I thought we had found our moment of peace, a tense peace sure, but peace.

Then a shriek was heard somewhere in the festival.

"_Cum au facut rost aici asa repede?_" My brother growled under his breath.

"I don't know but I think we should leave." My voice was strangely calm even to my own ears. Hiei grabbed my hand and we all ran to the minivan. Dr. Vanderslice had the car started and the doors open when we got there and before we even had the doors fully closed he started driving like a bat out of hell.

I could hear what sounded like a large animal run behind the vehicle and as I turned back to watch the minivan made a sudden and violent stop. Everyone was jostled around and my brother's head was slammed through the windshield. Not even a vampire could jump up after that. The worst of Hiei's wounds, that I hoped had healed, reopened and he started to bleed all over me. Kuwabara and Yusuke were struggling with their seat belts that had managed to get around their necks and Kurama was fighting for consciousness because of a sustained injury to his head. I couldn't see Dr. Vanderslice and I tried to move to my body wouldn't respond. Why couldn't I move? I looked down at my seat and found a large piece of shrapnel pinned me to my seat. I could only guess that the same piece of shrapnel cut Dr. Vanderslice in half.

_This shouldn't hurt me this much. _I thought to myself. I should be able to do something. Anything. But I couldn't and what bothered me more was that I didn't understand why.

Large hands ripped opened the car door and pulled me out of the car, effectively slicing me with the shrapnel.

My vision started to tunnel as I was thrown onto the back of some large, hairy animal.

"It's about time we got to meet face to face." A gruff voice said. I looked up at the voices face only to see the face of one of my pursuers.

"Pholakh." I whispered. With one more stab to the chest from his claws I sunk into unconsciousness.

A/N: hey guys. I know this is short but hey it's better than nothing. YAY finally getting to the good part. I'll start working on the next chapter right now.


End file.
